Le Banni Fleur 2: The Beautiful Traitor
by Opaque Opal
Summary: Even with Frollo dead, Brielle must avoid his ruthless nephew, Claude. But when Colette arrives to the CoM, Brielle becomes suspicious. Is the new girl really who she claims to be? Or does she carry a secret that could destroy the CoM forever? Please R&R!
1. Wedding Preperations

**A/N: It's been several weeks since Brielle's been stabbed by Frollo. She has accepted Quasimodo's hand in marriage and is ironically getting married the same day as Esmeralda. Also, I've realized halfway through the Le Banni Fleur that I misspelled Djahli. It's actually spelt Djali, but I was too lazy to change it. Plus, I thought "Djahli" looked better. **

It was a beautiful day in Paris. The Court of Miracles bustled with activity, getting ready for the weddings that were to take place.

"Get up!" Fabiana commanded, bursting into the tent where the brides-to-be were sleeping.

"Wait, where's Quasimodo?" Brielle asked, blinking the sleep out of her eyes.

"Clopin's working on him and Phoebus while I work on you two!" Fabiana exclaimed, pulling them out into the square.

"I'm not sure if I like this new location for the Court of Miracles," Esmeralda whispered, staring at the campfires some gypsies huddled around. Brielle understood completely. Ever since Quasimodo had accidentally led Frollo into their safe haven, they felt that there'd be no point staying there since the guards knew its location. As a result, they now lived in a less spacious part of the catacombs. It was so small that they couldn't even fit the caravans into it (which now were in the old Cout). On the other hand, it was slightly closer to Notre Dame so it was a shorter walk for Brielle to visit her husband-to-be.

"Now, you two don't have to worry about a thing," Fabiana assured, leading them behind a screen.

"What are you doing?" Brielle shrieked as the obese woman stripped off her dress.

"Giving you two baths, of course! You don't want to be stinking like a goat's ass on you wedding day, do you?"

Djahli, who had at that moment been skipping by his mistress, shot Fabiana a death glare and butted her in the thigh.

"Cut it out, Djahli," Esmeralda scolded as another female gypsy helped her into the wooden tub overflowed with foaming bubbles.

"In ya go!" Fabiana said, placing Brielle into an identical tub.

"Not so hard!" Brielle whined as Fabiana scrubbed her head with rose-scented shampoo.

"But it's necessary! It'll make your hair sparkle like the morning sun," she promised, scrubbing even harder. Esmeralda was no better off. Her hair was thicker and longer than Brielle's so by the time Brielle had gotten out, she was just beginning to have her body washed.

"Now come with me," Fabiana ordered after Brielle had gotten a robe on. She led her into a tent, forced her on a stool, and combed through Brielle's straight hair, which barely fell past her shoulders.

"Are you nervous?" Fabiana asked, staring at Brielle's reflection in a small piece of glass that served as the mirror.

"A little bit," she admitted, crossing her hands in her lap.

"I remember when I was going to get Topaz married. But, that never happened in Paris," Fabiana said, pursing her lips. Brielle understood; Topaz had disappeared nearly twenty years ago to elope with another gypsy. Since then, Fabiana had never spoken to her or even knew if her daughter was alive.

"What am I going to wear?" Brielle asked once her hair was dry.

"I saved the gown Topaz was supposed to wear on her wedding day. She was about the same size as you, so I think we'll be all set."

She opened a trunk and took out a long, white dress. Intricate curly lace covered the hem of it while golden threads entwined the edge of the V-neck.

"It's beautiful," Brielle said in awe.

Fabiana helped her into the dress and laced the strings in the back as tight as she could.

"We don't want to flash the crowd with your breasts," Fabiana mumbled to herself.

"I barely got any, though," she pointed out, prodding her B-cup bosom, "And even so, I don't think Quasimodo would mind."

Fabiana roared with laughter, placing a gilded tiara on her head.

"I'm sure the Archdeacon _would _mind. But needless to say, you look stunning."

"Thanks," Brielle said sheepishly, staring down at herself.

"Hurry! The grooms are already at the cathedral!" called the gypsy who bathed Esmeralda.

Fabiana looked flustered, handing Brielle a bouquet of red roses.

"Oh my," Brielle breathed once she came out of the tent. Esmeralda stood before her, wearing a gorgeous green dress that showed off her cleavage and made her eyes looked greener. The golden tiara she usually wore on the Festival of Fools was perched in her raven hair. She also wore a golden chain with an emerald at the end.

"You look beautiful, Brielle," Esmeralda assured as she was handed a white rose bouquet.

"But you look prettier," she insisted honestly.

"Now's not the time to feel sorry for yourself. Phoebus and Quasimodo would marry us no matter what we looked like. Even if we showed up to the wedding naked!"

"That can be arranged," Clopin said, coming up behind them and grinning suggustively.

"Shouldn't you be at the cathedral?" Fabiana accused as Brielle gave him an appalled look.

"Yes I should, but I'd just wanted to congratulate are brides," he said through a fake smile. Brielle immediately felt awkward. Both Clopin and Quasimodo had declared their love to her, but she had angered the King of Gypsies so much that he nearly exiled her when she refused his hand in marriage.

"You can do that after the wedding, now go!" Fabiana declared, shooing him away.

"I thought I'd never live to see the day where Clopin actually wore one color," Esmeralda said, noting how a black tux had replaced his colorful jumpsuit and identical hand-puppet.

"Well, you don't want to be late!" Fabiana said, urging them into wooden sedan chairs with purple cushions covering the inside.

"Really, you needn't have done this," Esmeralda insisted, stepping inside one.

"It's the least we could do!" Fabiana exclaimed as she gave the order for several, burly men to carry them through the sewer water surrounding the Court.

After several minutes of carrying the brides up a flight of steps, they emerged about a block away from Notre Dame. The bells were ringing harmoniously, each loud _gong _sounding happy.

"Quasi wouldn't be ringing the bells right before his wedding, would he?" Esmeralda called from the front.

"Possibly," Brielle said, smiling to herself. She knew that Hugo, Laverne, and Victor; Quasimodo's gargoyle friends, would've given him the day off and were probably ringing them.

"Come in, my dears! It's about to start!" exclaimed a frenzied usher as Brielle and Esmeralda stepped out of their chairs. Hurrying up the stone steps, the entered the beautiful hallway and could hear the pipe organ from a closed door.

"Now, you are to walk in unison down the aisle at the sound of the third chord," the usher said, dragging Esmeralda next to Brielle. Suddenly, the doors were thrown wide open and the third chord sounded. Every gypsy stood, gaping in awe as the brides walked gracefully down the red carpeted aisle. Quasi and Phoebus beamed in front of a stained glass window, looking exquisitely handsome in tuxes. The organist ceased playing as soon as the brides stood next to their respectable grooms.

"You may be seated," the Archdeacon said, addressing the congregation.


	2. Claude and Colette

**A/N: This story WILL NOT be following the straight-to-video sequel Hunchback of Notre Dame II. From what I heard, it sucked (why else would it go straight to video?), and plus I didn't want to introduce Madeline from that movie because she supposedly gets married to Quasi. **

The wedding went slowly, because there were two couples to be married instead of one. But after an hour or so, it finally was nearing at an end.

"If there is anyone who doesn't approve, speak now or forever hold your peace," the Archdeacon said, his voice echoing across the stone walls. Clopin looked as if he were about to stand, but Brielle caught his eye. Reading the furious expression on her face, he meekly sat down again.

"I know pronounce you both man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Quasi looked happily into Brielle's eyes and tenderly kissed her on the lips, making sure she couldn't jam her tongue down his throat. The congregation clapped loudly as the couples walked down the aisle, arm in arm.

"We did it!" Brielle cried happily, leading the group hug before they could be congratulated. Nothing could spoil this happy day.

* * *

However, something WAS about to spoil that happy day. For at that moment, a metal horse carriage pulled into the Palace of Justice. A servant opened the steel door and helped a beautiful young woman out. 

"Here we are, Mademoiselle Frollo," the servant mumbled.

"Thank you," Mdme. Frollo said stiffly, "Hurry up, Claude!"

A thin man slightly older than his sister stepped out. He had thick brown hair, a long nose, and cold blue eyes. They slowly walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Another servant opened it, beaming when he saw them.

"Ah! Monsieur and Mademoiselle Frollo! How lovely to see you!"

"Thanks, but I'm afraid we're just visiting," Monsieur Frollo said, his footsteps echoing on the flagstones as he strode into the room. Mademoiselle Frollo followed him, looking meek.

"Ah! There's the good lad and lady! Come into the parlor!" exclaimed a jovial old man, leading them into a room where a fire was lit in the grate.

"You may not know me, but my name is Harold Porpington. I'm here on business regarding your uncle's will," he said gravely, pouring them glasses of wine.

"Uncle Claude Frollo? You mean he's dead?" Mademoiselle Frollo shrieked.

"Calm down, Colette," hissed her brother, staring at her with malice.

"Yes, he is dead. He fell off Notre Dame several weeks ago into a pool of molten lead," Porpington explained.

"So why do you want us here?" Monsieur Frollo asked.

"You're uncle left you the Palace of Justice. It is in your control now."

"Is that it, then?"

"Yes," Porpington said lamely.

"Good. Now get out of my sight!"

Porpington jumped from his chair as though electrocuted and shut the parlor door so hard it rattled the windows.

"Really, Claude, you didn't have to be so harsh with him!" whined Colette.

"Silence, sister! I'm thinking," Clause commanded, pacing the room with his hands behind his back. Suddenly, Notre Dame's bells began to ring loudly.

"Will that hunchback ever shut up?" Claude growled, staring at the cathedral with distaste.

"It sounds as if someone's getting married though! It's worth celebrating," Colette argued back.

"Nothing's worth celebrating when gypsy trash is polluting the minds of every Parisian!"

Colette looked at him fearfully. She sometimes wondered if her brother was the reincarnation of her gypsy-hating uncle.

"Look, there's no point in worrying about the gypsies!"

Claude shot his sister a look of death, shaking her shoulders.

"YES THERE IS! THE GYPSIES KILLED OUR UNCLE! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? DO YOU WANT TO BE KILLED BY THEM TOO?" Claude roared into her ashen face.

"I thought not. Uncle Claude found the Court of Miracles. And I shall follow in his footsteps and go further than he ever went. I'll slit the throat of every gypsy until all of their blood runs into the Seine!" he vowed, wringing his hands.

"And how are you going to do that?" Colette challenged, placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't know," he admitted, shrugging hopelessly.

"Well, if we are going to be living here then, I'll just find a room to stay in until our luggage arrives," she sniffed haughtily, stomping out of the room.

"We never agreed to live here!" Claude retorted angrily.

"Well, you control the Palace of Justice now!" Colette called to him, heading up a magnificent stair case. She cautiously opened a door and stepped into a small bedroom. A four-poster bed lay in the corner with a marble fireplace on the opposite wall, a portrait of her uncle hanging above it. She suddenly spotted a vanity table with a matching stool. Sighing, she rummaged through a drawer and pulled out an old hairbrush.

"This must've been auntie's room," Colette said thoughtfully. She remembered when Uncle Claude had been married to her Aunt Minerva. However, her aunt had died nearly a year later while giving birth to a son. The son did not survive either, and her Uncle had blamed a horde of gypsies for their deaths, claiming that their evil magic had killed them. Since that day, he had vowed to exterminate the gypsies no matter what the cost.

At the very thought, Colette shuddered, starting to brush her curly brown hair which fell to her waist.

"Ah, Colette, there you are!" exclaimed Claude, throwing open the door.

"You could've knocked," she said defiantly.

"I know how to slaughter all the gypsies!" he cackled.

"And how is that?" Colette asked coolly.

"You're going to become one of them. Find out their hideout. Then, you can slip away and tell me where it is!"

Colette snorted with laughter, slapping her hand on the vanity table.

"Me? A gypsy? That's a laugh! And what if I refuse?"

"How does the rack sound? Or maybe the Catherine wheel," Claude said, looking her straight in the eye.

"Surely you wouldn't torture your own sister?"

"I could," he threatened, drawing a long dagger from his sleeve.

"All right, what do you want me to do?" Colette said, giving in.

"Dress in your rattiest clothing, and pretend your orphaned or something. They'll be bound to take you in," Claude said, slipping the dagger back up his sleeve.

"When should I do it?"

"When it gets dark. In the mean time, find a different dress. You look too rich," he observed, pointing out her high-collared pink dress with innumerable petticoats.

"Fine, now can you leave me in peace?" Colette complained.

He nodded, shutting the door quietly behind him. Once he had gone, she kicked off her slippers and opened the wardrobe. At last, she found a ratty green dress, the hem fraying.

She slipped it on and tried to make her hair as disheveled as possible. That wasn't too hard, since it was naturally curly anyway. As the sun began to set, there was a knock on her door.

"Are you ready?" Claude asked.

"Yes," she murmured.

"Then you'd better get going."

Scuttling past him, she hurried out of the Palace, getting soaked as a thunderstorm came in. _This is so stupid _she thought angrily, attempting to reopen the door. But her brother had locked it.

"Claude! Let me in!" she cried, pounding on the door. However, there was no response. Fuming, she knew that she had no choice but to find the safe haven.


	3. Payback

"Dammit, it could be anywhere in this city!" Colette cried angrily, splashing through puddles. She'd been walking so quickly that she had discovered the old graveyard.

"It can't hurt to look," she thought, pulling the rusty gate open. A large tomb with a cross caught her eye. Unfortunately, she couldn't make out the fading inscription around it. Colette was about to give up when she saw words written in plain English:

_Catacombs Often Utilize Roguish Tactics On Freakish Men In Rainy Ashen Clinics, Longing for Excellent Slugs._

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Colette asked to no one in particular. She tried rereading it, tracing her long fingers over the words. She was just about to leave when it hit her.

"Of course! It's an acronym! It stands for the Court of Miracles! This is it!" she squealed, clapping her hands enthusiastically. She tried to push the cover off the tomb, but it was far too heavy.

"Come on!" she grunted, digging her heels the mud. At last it gave away with such force that she fell down crumbling stone steps and into sewer water.

"Yuck!" she spat, wringing her hair out. She tried to tread as quietly as she could, but it was quite hard when probably the whole Court heard her. Blindly, she felt her hands along the wall, for the tunnel was very dark. Something furry scuttled past her ankle. She screamed and quickly a gloved hand went over her mouth and pinned her arms to her side.

"What do we have here?" Clopin sneered as torchlight illuminated a circle around her. Biting her captor's hand, she hurriedly thought up a lie: "I'm a gypsy just like you! I need a safe haven!" she said while trying to fight off the vice grip the burly gypsy had on her. Clopin cocked an eyebrow, staring at her soaked hair with distaste.

"Very well. Tie her up," Clopin commanded.

"Wait a minute! Who are you?" Colette panicked as she was forced against the wall and her wrists were bound so tightly that the blood stopped flowing to her hands."The question is who are YOU?" Clopin asked as a hood was draped over her head. She struggled uselessly as she was half carried, half dragged through the water. After quite sometime, she could here a tent flap rustle and she was tied against a pole. She struggled, shaking the tent so hard that it nearly fell over.

"Another one, Esmeralda. Go get Brielle, you've got some interrogating to do," Clopin ordered. She continued to shake the tent, hoping that she could escape.

"Stop that!" cried a shrill, whiny voice.

"Only if you take this hood off!" Colette spat back.

"Not a chance!" the voice said again.

. Suddenly, she felt a comforting hand lay on her shoulder. It calmed her, causing her to stop shaking the tent.

"I'll take it off, but you'll still need to wear a blindfold," the person in front of her said.

"Okay," she agreed, slumping against the pole.

"Brielle, hand me your scarf," the voice commanded.

"Sure thing, Esmeralda," Brielle said.

The hood was whipped off her head but before she could even blink the blindfold was tied swiftly across her eyes.

"Damn, you're too quick!" Colette grumbled.

"Now, who are you?" Esmeralda asked.

"Colette Fr- just Colette," she said, catching herself just in time. It wouldn't look good if they knew she was the niece of the man who nearly killed them all. Neither would it be good if they learned her brother was trying to follow their uncle's footsteps.

"How did you find this place?" Brielle put in.

"I found your acronym on the tombstone. I'm an orphan! My mother drowned in the Seine nearly a year ago and my father died in the War! You've got to believe me!" Colette sobbed, completely telling the truth. Her blindfold started to get wetter as the tears made their way down her face.

"We need to talk to Clopin. So just stay here," Brielle commanded.

"Sure, like I'd leave. You've got me tied up so tightly I can barely move my limbs!" Colette snorted.

"That's the idea," Brielle said coldly, opening the tent flap and allowing Esmeralda to pass.

* * *

"So what do you think we should do, Clopin?" Esmeralda whispered to her leader while Brielle crossed her arms.

"I'm not sure. I mean, she _was _trespassing after all," Clopin said shrugging.

"She's too much of a wise ass for me," Brielle hissed.

"But you _are_ a wise ass. So that makes you even with her," Clopin pointed out.

"I think we should either hang her or send her back where she came from," Brielle stated, placing her hands on her hips.

"I think she should stay," Esmeralda said.

"I agree with Esmeralda," Clopin said.

"You're only agreeing with her so you can have someone to cuddle with!" Brielle told him angrily. Now it was Clopin's turn to glare at her.

"No, it's because the last time I allowed a stranger to join our kind she ended up being a loyal, smart, funny, and pretty girl who I've grown attached to in the last month," he said.

"Oh," Brielle said, taken aback, "but how will we know if she'll be like me then?"

"If she's even the slightest bit disloyal, she'll be hung. But until then, you'll treat her like an equal," Clopin ordered.

"Fine," Brielle grumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Colette tried hopelessly to loosen the knots that tied her to the pole.

"Hello? I'm still in here!" she called, trying to shake off the scarf. Suddenly, the blindfold was whipped off her head and she looked into the face of a dark girl with a wild mane of black hair.

"Good news! You can stay!" Esmeralda exclaimed as Brielle grudgingly untied Colette.

"So _you _were the one who took my hood off?" Colette asked, pointing at Esmeralda.

"Yes."

"So that means you were the girl with the shrill whiny voice," Colette said in mock surprise to Brielle.

"I have a name, you know. It's Brielle," she said icily.

"Colette," she replied, holding out her hand.

"I already knew that," Brielle retorted.

Esmeralda gave her a warning glance that clearly said _Be nice to her or Clopin will beat on you so fast you won't see it coming. _

"You can sleep in my tent, if you'd like," Brielle simpered.

"Actually, I'd think I'd prefer to sleep with _Esmeralda_," Colette said, putting emphasis on the last word.

"Um, actually there's no room. It's just Phoebus and I and-"

Esmeralda broke off, clearly blushing so hard that she didn't want to continue.

"It's alright, I understand," Colette consoled, patting her shoulder sympathetically.

Brielle rolled her eyes. Colette's fake peppy attitude was so painful she felt that she'd rather vomit one of Notre Dame's bells.

"I guess we're going to be living together now!" Colette said cheerfully, placing an arm around the mortified teen.

"Sure, great," Brielle grimaced.

She now understood why Clopin had agreed with Esmeralda. It was his way of getting back at her since she had broken his heart.


	4. A Grouchy Gypsy

**A/N: For those who are wondering where Quasi is, he has to still ring the bells, but is allowed to leave whenever he likes (which is rarely). As for the acronym **_**Catacombs Often Utilize Roguish Tactics On Freakish Men In Rainy Ashen Clinics, Longing for Excellent Slugs; **_**I invented it myself! ****Also, for those who were wondering, Claude is nineteen. **

"C'mon, my tent's this way," Brielle said curtly, walking quickly out of the tent. Colette followed, getting quite annoyed with the blonde gypsy. She was definitely younger than her. Why else would she act like a bratty toddler?

"Nice place," Colette remarked when she entered the patched tent. Various animal furs represented a bed while several dusty dresses piled in a corner.

"So how old are you?" Brielle asked, crawling under the furs without bothering to undress.

"Seventeen."

"I'm fifteen, sixteen in May," Brielle offered.

_No wonder she's so immature_ Colette thought coldly. She would've said it out loud too but she didn't want to make things more awkward between them.

"May's not for another four months," Colette observed, crawling next to Brielle but facing away.

"Yeah," Brielle sighed.

They were silent for several minutes, trying to find something to say without sounding too nosy.

"So Esmeralda is one of your best friends," Colette said. It wasn't a question.

"She _is _my best friend. In fact, she was the first friend I made when I came here," Brielle said.

"When'd you come here?"

"About a month ago. I ran away from my dad and got my leg dislocated after that bastard Judge Claude Frollo nearly killed me."

Colette nearly choked on the air, coughing loudly.

"You okay?" Brielle asked, sounding concerned for the first time.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she gasped, "Does everyone hate Frollo?"

"Of course! He's the cruelest, sadistic hypocritical man I've ever met!" Brielle laughed coldly.

Colette knew now that it'd be way too dangerous to reveal that she was related to Frollo. After all, they nearly killed her just for trespassing, so God only knew what they'd do if they found out she was related to him.

"So how does Esmeralda come into the picture?" Colette asked once her breathing was back to normal.

"She found me and raised me back to health," Brielle explained, propping herself on her elbow.

"You must be upset then that she's found a husband, then?" Colette asked casually.

"Well, up until then it was me and her in a tent. But I have someone to love already."

"Who?" Colette asked eagerly as Brielle turned away from her.

"I'm _not _telling. You'd laugh at me," Brielle said flatly.

"Come on, please?" Colette pleaded.

"Fine," she grumbled, facing towards her once more, "but you've got to promise that you won't laugh."

"I promise," Colette said, unable to keep a straight face.

"Do you swear on your parents' grave?" Brielle couldn't help but asking.

"I solemnly swear," she promised, holding her hands up.

"You know the bell ringer of Notre Dame?"

She fell silent. Her uncle had to raise him after killing his gypsy mother. Then, he nearly got away with a second murder when the Archdeacon told him to take care of the baby or God would send him to Hell.

"Yes, why?"

"I'm married to him," Brielle confessed.

Colette fought to keep a straight face, but on the inside she was laughing hysterically.

"You're not laughing?" Brielle asked, relieved.

"Why would I?"

Reassured, she turned over and started to fall asleep. Maybe having Colette around _wouldn't _be so bad. After all, both she and Brielle had things in common. They were both orphans and they weren't born in the Court or Miracles. It wasn't a lot, but it was a start.

* * *

By the next day, Brielle was regretting the fact that she even agreed to have Colette stay with her. She had hogged the furs, talked in her sleep, and woke up screaming around four when Djahli came into their tent.

"What is it? WHAT IS IT?!" she had screeched.

"Shut up, or you'll wake up the whole Court!" Brielle had replied angrily.

Several hours later, Esmeralda burst into the tent to wake them.

"Did you have a good sleep?" she asked cheerfully.

"Does it look like I had a good sleep?" Brielle snapped back, pointing to the dark circles under her eyes.

"No," Esmeralda laughed as she received a furious glare from Brielle.

Within minutes, the catacombs were bustling with activity as people did their daily tasks.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Colette asked in her overly cheerful voice.

"Well, you're going to need another dress. I'll have something you can borrow," Esmeralda offered, leading her into their tent.

"Ah, good morning ladies!" Phoebus called from the bed of furs, revealing his manly pectorals.

"Honey! Could you _please _put some clothes on?" Esmeralda scolded as Colette giggled girlishly.

"You could've warned me!" he replied indignantly.

Brielle looked at the couple with distaste. If only her husband could spend a night in the Court. But he had to ring the church bells all the time. And with Colette as her roommate, how could she get rid of her?

"Esmeralda, I'm going to go for a walk," she remarked.

"But don't you want to help me find a dress?" Colette asked innocently.

"No thanks," Brielle grumbled.

"I will," Phoebus grinned.

"No you will not!" Colette and Esmeralda cried in unison.

"Fine! Do you mind if I go with you Brielle?" Phoebus asked.

"Of course not," Brielle said, grateful for the company.

Once Phoebus was fully dressed, he and Brielle set off.

"So where is it you wanted to go?" he asked.

"Where do you think?"

Catching on, he followed her out of the Court and into Notre Dame.


	5. Visitations and Suspicions

"Hi, honey!" Brielle greeted, stepping into the area where the bells were rung.

"Hello!" Quasi replied, coming down where he was dusting off a bell to kiss Brielle on the cheek.

Phoebus grinned good-naturedly, patting his friend on the back.

"I thought you weren't coming until this afternoon!" he exclaimed, leading them to where he had a replica of Paris on a table.

"We kind've got kicked out," Phoebus explained.

"For good?" Quasi asked, horrified.

"No, it's because Esmeralda was helping someone pick out a dress and I wanted nothing to do with it," Brielle grumbled, sitting on a small stool.

"Who is she?"

"Colette. She's seventeen and came to the Court of Miracles last night."

"What's she like?" Quasi couldn't help but asking.

"Drop dead gorgeous, overly cheerful, and annoying."

Quasi and Phoebus both laughed, making Brielle a bit happier. It felt good to confide her feelings to the men. Quasi suddenly fell silent.

"Quasi, what's wrong?" Brielle asked.

"I just can't stop about what Frollo said before he-"

He broke off, not wanting to continue. Phoebus and Brielle both nodded. Several weeks ago, Frollo had confessed that Quasi's mother had died trying to save him and the Frollo wanted to kill him. He nearly succeeded in killing everyone, but Brielle had pushed him off a gargoyle before being stabbed herself.

"I just wish I knew what he meant!" Quasi cried angrily.

"What did he say again?" Phoebus asked.

_"I knew you'd risk your life to save those witches. Just as your own mother died trying to save you! And now, I'm going to do what I should've done twenty years ago!_" Brielle stated, quoting Frollo word for word.

"But Frollo told me I was abandoned," Quasi pointed out.

"Obviously he was lying then," Phoebus growled.

"How old are you now?" Brielle asked Quasi.

"Twenty, but what does it matter?"

Brielle paced the room, deep in thought as Phoebus and Quasi gave her puzzled looks.

"Of course! How could I be so stupid?!" she cried, slapping her forehead.

"What?" Quasi and Phoebus chorused.

"Frollo obviously tried to kill Quasi twenty years ago, because he attempted to throw him off Notre Dame!"

"Clearly," Quasi said, rolling his eyes.

"But wait! Your mother was trying to protect you, but she ended up loosing her life! How else would Frollo know unless he was there?" Brielle exclaimed.

"Maybe Quasi was at orphanage and someone told his past to Frollo," Phoebus said logically.

"I highly doubt that Frollo would've adopted me out of free will," Quasi stated dejectedly.

"Yeah, and originally when I left my father I tried to find an orphanage, but there isn't one," Brielle stated.

They fell silent, lost in their own thoughts.

"Wait, I just remembered something you showed me a while ago!" Quasi said to Brielle.

"Huh?" she asked, bewildered.

"When we first met, you told me about how I was going to die, and you said I could drown!"

"So?" she asked, still confused.

"What if Frollo tried to drown me?"

"That's brilliant, Quasi!" Phoebus praised.

"But still, that doesn't explain how you got here," Brielle noted.

"You're right," Quasi mumbled, annoyed that they couldn't find the answers.

They sat in silence yet again; hoping answers would come to them.

"Maybe we should get Esmeralda's take on this?" Phoebus suggested.

"Sure! Do you want to come back to the Court with us, Quasi?" she asked her husband kindly.

"I can't; I have to ring the midday bells."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then if we get any more news," Brielle promised, exiting the cathedral with Phoebus.

"If only there could be another way to tell the time, that way Quasi wouldn't have to ring the bells and he could do whatever he wanted," Phoebus said as they could hear the bells being faintly rung.

"I think people have gotten used to the bells by now, though," Brielle stated reasonably as they tread through the catacombs and into the Court.

"There you guys are!" Esmeralda exclaimed, hugging them in greeting.

"We went to see Quasimodo for a bit," Phoebus explained before kissing her tenderly.

"So how did Colette turn out?" Brielle asked.

"Actually, we just finished finding something," Esmeralda said, turning back to her tent. "You can come out now, Colette!" she called into it.

There were several seconds of silence, and Colette emerged. She looked absolutely breathtaking in a blue, corset-like top with Dolman sleeves. The long skirt was orange and came down to her ankles. Her curly brown hair fell past her waist, not needing a ribbon.

"Wow, Esmeralda cleaned you up pretty good!" Phoebus remarked.

"Thanks," Colette beamed, "What do you think Brielle?"

"It's really nice," Brielle said honestly, "Can I talk to you, Esmeralda?"

"Sure," she said as Colette followed her. Brielle didn't want Colette there, but what choice did she have?

"We're trying to figure out Quasi's origins, do you have any ideas?" Phoebus asked the other two.

"Well, maybe you should talk to the Archdeacon," Colette suggested vaguely. However, Brielle noticed something odd the way she said it, her eyes looking fearful.

"Great idea! We'll leave first thing tomorrow!" Esmeralda happily exclaimed. Then, she whispered something into Phoebus's ear, leaving abruptly.

"What's the rush?" Brielle called after them, but they were giggling too hard to reply.

"Esmeralda wants a child, and she knows she's due for the Moon Cycle in a few weeks," Colette whispered.

"When was someone going to tell me this?" Brielle replied angrily.

"Well, you were gone the whole day," Colette pointed out.

"So why were you getting all nervous when you suggested that we talk to the Archdeacon?" Brielle asked suspiciously.

"No reason!" Colette cried shrilly.

"Look, why can't you just tell me?" Brielle whined.

"Nothing! I just suggested it! In case you haven't noticed, I haven't really fit in too well," Colette burst out angrily and stomping back to the tent.

"Something's not right here," Brielle muttered to herself. Suddenly, Esmeralda's tent started rustling and Djahli flew out, bleating in terror.

"They're started, eh?" Brielle grinned, scooping up the goat. He nodded, burying his face in her arm. Not wanting to go to Colette, see what Esmeralda and Phoebus were doing, or find Clopin, Brielle took Djahli in her arms and headed out of the Court once more.


	6. He's Closer Than You Think

**A/N: Due to various reviews how this chapter was too fast paced and there wasn't enough dialouge between Claude and Brielle, I decided to re-edit the chapter. It has the same plot, but mostly their is small edits to the dialouge. For future works, please excuse my gramatical errors. Usually I have a maximum of 5 errors. And since school is now underway, I don't know when I'll be posting another chapter. However, there is more in store for Brielle and the gang! **

Brielle and Djahli wandered the streets until the evening. The stars winked merrily at them while the full moon bathed every surface in a silver glow.

"Isn't it beautiful, Djahli?" Brielle asked the goat as they strolled down a dark alley. He merely bleated loudly and started to butt at her calves.

"Djahli, what's the matter with you?"

But at that moment, a hand wrapped around her waist, pinning her arms to her side.

"Don't scream," a male voice commanded as he covered Brielle's mouth. Djahli bleated loudly as Brielle twisted from her captor's grasp and punched him in the face.

"Oh no you don't!" the voice cackled, pinning her against the wall.

"Let go of me!" Brielle growled.

"In a minute," he said before kneeing her in the stomach.

She winced, falling to the ground as he let go of her.

"Surely a child like you shouldn't be wandering the streets so late?" he questioned he knelt in front of her. He was remarkably handsome, with wavy brown hair but blue eyes as cold as ice.

"I was just about to go home," Brielle spat through gritted teeth. She looked wildly around for Djahli, but he held the back of her neck so that she couldn't move.

"What home would a gypsy like you have?" the man asked eagerly.

"It's on the country side. And I'm _not _a gypsy " she lied quickly.

"I thought peasant folk, er- wore _less colorful clothing_," he sneered, noting her multi-colored dress.

Brielle glanced down at her pink top with a green skirt.

"S-so? M-maybe I just-"

"I know you're lying," he grinned slyly, "Tell me, where is the Court of Miracles?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Brielle stammered.

"Tell me where it is!" the man ordered.

"NO!" Brielle hollered, scratching him across the cheek.

"You whore!" the man cried, grabbing her wrist as he recoiled from the wound.

"Get away from me!" Brielle screamed, spitting in his face.

He cried in disgust, loosening his grip so that she could slip away. She ran as fast as she could, not caring if Djahli was with her or not. She could here hooves galloping behind her over the man's swearing. _I just need to get to Notre Dame_ she thought wildly.

As she was running, she remembered the time Frollo chased her on horseback and nearly killed her. At last, the great cathedral came into sight.

"Help!" Brielle cried wildly, pounding on the locked door with all her might.

"I've got you now!" the man laughed maniacally. She let out a high-pitched scream and the door was thrown open.

"Sanctuary! SANCTUARY!" she screamed, her voice echoing.

"Ah, dear old Quasimodo," the man said from outside.

Brielle spun around, realizing that it was her husband who heard her frantic cries.

"How do you know my name?" Quasi asked.

"Nearly every citizen knows. Does the Festival of Fools ring a bell?" the man taunted, refusing to enter the church with his horse.

Quasi dipped his head in shame.

"That's my husband you're making fun of! And let me tell you something: he's not a fool, he's a hero. He's saved me innumerable times and saved us all from Frollo's tyranny rage!" Brielle said angrily.

"I wouldn't say so. Let's just say he's a lot _closer_ than you think!" the man said, flicking his reins and galloping away.

"What did he mean by that?" Brielle asked.

"I don't know, but I'll let you go back to the Court in the morning," Quasi promised as he led her into the belfry.

"There's no point, though," Brielle sighed.

"How come?"

"Because Phoebus and Esmeralda are coming first thing in the morning," Brielle explained.

"What about Colette?"

"What about her?" Brielle retorted, sitting heavily by a wooden beam.

"She bothers you that much?" Quasi said in disbelief as he sat down beside her.

Brielle nodded, picking the loose threads of her skirt.

"Oh no!" she cried suddenly.

"What?"

"Where's Djahli? I thought he was right behind me! Esmeralda _really _is gonna be mad now! I lost her pet!" Brielle cried hysterically.

"He'll turn up, don't worry," Quasi assured, patting her arm.

"Not to mention Esmeralda wants a baby and she's-"

Brielle broke off, not wanting to explain about _what_ Esmeralda was doing to acheive that goal.

Quasi grew silent and walked away, hanging his head.

"I'm sorry! I know you liked Esmeralda, but we have to put it behind us if our marriage is going to work!" Brielle said, following after him.

"It's not that," Quasi insisted.

"Then what is it?" Brielle asked.

"I think I want to be a father."

Brielle's eyes widened with delight and fear.

"I'm just afraid if we _do _have children, they'll look like me," Quasi said, pointing to his grotesque face. Sighing, Brielle knelt before her husband and took his face in her hands.

"Even if that does happen, I'd love our children equally. And nothing anyone says will ever change that," Brielle promised. He hugged her gratefully.

"So, now that that's settled, what should we do now?" Quasi asked.

"Make some love!" Hugo cried, springing to life.

"Knock it off, ya pervert!" Laverne scolded, slapping him upside the head.

The couple grinned at each other, amused at the gargoyle's actions.

"But how could they commit such an act in such a holy place?" Victor asked, waving his hands at the belfry.

"I have no clue. But if I don't see any action I'll go nuts!" Hugo declared.

"You _are _nuts and from what I can understand they're not sure _when_ or-" Victor began. But she stopped, for the couple had disappeared.

"I told you!" Hugo grinned, nudging a traumatized Victor.

"They could be anywhere! And don't go snooping around for them either!" Laverne warned Hugo. Suddenly, the floorboards began to creak above their heads.

"They could just be walking or something," Victor insisted nervously.

However, it was clear that Brielle and Quasi weren't walking, for at that moment Brielle screamed.

"The Red Sea will flood in a week! Quick, Quasi! Use your staff to stop it!" Brielle cried shrilly.

"Thanks for the visual!" Hugo and Victor called up in unison. However, Hugo sounded more delighted than Victor. There was no response, for they clearly enjoyed what they were doing.

"I'm going to go solid now," Laverne said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Right behind ya!" Victor replied.

"You two are such PARTY POOPERS," Hugo grumbled before turning into stone himself.

* * *

**In case you're confused, the boy on the horse that stalked Brielle in the alley is Claude Frollo.** **-gasp- Review, por favor! **


	7. Clarifications

**A/N: I understand that some of you were confused of how Brielle could possibly attracted to Claude in Chapter 6. I should've been more specific. She DOES NOT know it's Claude. And also, I apoligize for gramatical errors and the whole thing where Brielle presumes Djahli is dead. And I'll admitt that some of the parts of the chapter were cruddy, but I hopefully this'll make up for everything. **

Brielle rolled over in her sleep, feeling an empty spot beside her.

"Quasi, where are you?" she called groggily. Suddenly, a deafening bell sounded above her head.

"Sorry!" Quasi replied, swinging from rope to rope.

"What?" Brielle hollered back, clapping her hands to her ears. At once, they stopped ringing and he landed by her knees.

"Sorry for waking you," he apologized as he pulled her to her feet.

"No, no, it's fine," she insisted, smoothing the ruffles in her skirt and combing through her knotted hair. An awkward silence fell between them.

"So, do you think we'll have a family now?" Quasi asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure,"

"There you are!" cried an overly peppy voice.

Esmeralda, Phoebus, and much to Brielle's annoyance, Colette; walked up the steps and onto the platform.

"Long time no see!" Esmeralda exclaimed, hugging Quasimodo eagerly. Colette gave a pathetic cough as if she were waiting for something.

"Quasi, this is Colette. Colette, this is my husband Quasimodo," Brielle exclaimed grudgingly.

"I've heard so much about you," they said in unison. Then they gave each other puzzled looks.

"What did she tell you?" they questioned at the same time.

"Wait, you seem familiar. Have we met?" Quasi asked suspiciously.

"No, I don't recollect- hey! Is that a pigeon?" Colette stammered, immediately changing the subject and scurrying over to the belfry's wall.

"Uh Colette?" Phoebus asked with concern.

"What?" Colette asked airily.

"That's a gargoyle."

"Oh, so it is!" she laughed nervously, stroking its stone head.

Bemused, Brielle took a cautious step towards her semi-enemy.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Besides, we still need to see the Archdeacon," Colette pointed out.

"Sure," Phoebus shrugged, escorting Esmeralda down the steps.

"Did she say anything to you about-" Brielle asked, raising her eyebrows at Colette.

"Nothing. But what's that red spot on your neck?"

"None of your business," Brielle snapped, immediately going red.

They continued to walk in silence, ignoring the candles shimmering eerily on the stone church.

"Wait a minute, where's my goat?" Esmeralda addressed the group.

"I lost him, Esmeralda. He took off and I haven't seen him since," Brielle confessed, hanging her head in sorrow.

"He's not the type to run off like that. And why didn't you come home?"

By now everyone had circled around Brielle, demanding answers.

"I just needed a walk to clear my head, and then Djahli started acting all funny and-"

She broke off, unsure if she wanted to continue.

"Go on," Phoebus encouraged.

"And then this stranger covered my mouth and hurt me. He wanted to know where the Court of Miracles was."

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Esmeralda demanded sharply.

"Of course not!"

"Did you see his face?" Phoebus asked.

"Yes. He was about eighteen I think. And he had brown hair with blue eyes," Brielle said. She didn't want to add how his piercing gaze was so captivating that she longed for him. Quasi would definitely be upset.

"Did he say anything?" Colette asked.

"Yup, he kept pestering me about being a gypsy… and when Quasi rescued me from him, I told him that Quasi helped end Frollo's tyranny rage. But then he said 'I wouldn't say so. He's a lot closer than you think,'".

At that, everyone's eyes grew wide, but no ones were wider than Colette's. She suddenly clutched her head and swayed on the spot. Phoebus rushed to catch her as she went limp in his arms.

"Why'd she pass out?" Quasi asked.

"I dunno. Just put her on a pew," Brielle said.

They walked on, Colette now absent from their company. After what seemed like ages, they finally found the Archdeacon, snuffing the candles.

"Could we have a word with you, sir?" Phoebus asked.

"Of course, what is it you'd like to ask me?"

"How did Quasi become a bell ringer?" Brielle blurted.

The Archdeacon's face looked grim, his wrinkled face sagging with depression.

"I knew eventually this day would come. Follow me."

He led them back to where Colette lay on a pew, just waking up.

"What happened?" she asked in confusion.

"You passed out," Esmeralda explained as she sat beside her. Phoebus sat next to his wife, followed by Brielle and then Quasi.

"It was a snowy evening in January 1469 when it happened. I was having trouble sleeping, wondering if it was God's doing. So, I decided to seek advice from him at Notre Dame when I saw him,"

"You mean me?" Quasi asked, pointing to himself.

"Not just you. Your mother was on the steps of the church with her neck broken,"

Esmeralda and Brielle gasped, clapping hands to their mouths in shock.

"But that wasn't the worst of it. You see, Frollo had killed Quasimodo's mother because she was a gypsy. And when he found you, he tried to drown you in the well. Luckily, I was there to stop him from getting away with another murder."Tears welled up in everyone's eyes, unable to handle the truth.

"That still doesn't explain how Quasi got to be a bell ringer," Phoebus pointed out.

"I told Frollo that he needed to care for Quasimodo to redeem his soul from the fiery pit of Hell. He reluctantly agreed, but only if he could live in the church."

"Where did you bury my mother?" Quasi asked.

"We buried her by the Norfolk Cemetery. I could show you now, if you'd like," the Archdeacon offered.

"I'd rather not." Quasi said, rising from the pew.

"Alright. But there was one thing I would like for you to have."

He reached into his robes and pulled out a gold chain with a straw-yellow gem dangling from it.

"This was on her neck when I found her,"

"Thank you, but I'd much prefer if you'd have it, Brielle," Quasi insisted, turning from them.

"But Quasi-"

"I need some time alone," he said, not looking back. Grumbling to herself, she took the necklace from the Archdeacon's hand.

"What kind of gem is it?" Colette asked with interest as Brielle slipped the necklace over her head.

"It's not a gem, it's a stone. By the color of it, I'd say it's a topaz," said Esmeralda.

"I think we should go now," Colette piped up as the Archdeacon began to look quizzically at her.

"Why?" Phoebus asked.

"Because, maybe we'll have time to look for Djahli," she said breezily, racing out of the church before anyone could question her.

"She hates Djahli though," Brielle mumbled to herself.

"Why would anyone hate Djahli?" Esmeralda asked, sprinting after Colette.

"Well, he did come into our tent the first night Colette stayed with us. She screamed so loud nearly the whole Court woke up," Brielle explained, taking after her.

They burst through the heavy wooden door and onto the cobblestones.

"I found him!" Colette exclaimed, running toward them with the shivering goat.

"Oh, thank you!" Esmeralda praised, relieving her as he started to lick her face.

"I'm sorry I ran off without you, Djahli," Brielle apologized, burying her face in his fur.

"I just realized something," Phoebus said coming up behind them.

"What?" Brielle asked, taking her face out of Djahli's side

"When you and I were in the bell tower, Quasi mentioned something that you predicted him drowning. And you were right, weren't you?"

"I guess so," she grinned.

"Hey, wait a minute, isn't the Court of Miracles by Norfolk Cemetery?" Colette asked loudly.

"Shut up!" Esmeralda snapped, clapping a hand over her mouth.

"Is it though?" Brielle whispered.

"Yes, but luckily the whole street's deserted," Esmeralda said, slowly lowering her hand. As happy as Brielle was that Quasi had found out his true origins, she couldn't help but wonder about Colette's strange behavior. Did she know something about Quasi that she was afraid to tell? Not to mention fainting after Brielle explained about the stranger who attacked her. Even though Esmeralda trusted her, Brielle couldn't help but wonder if Colette really was the person she claimed to be.


	8. Ecstasy and Envy

**A/N: I'm SO sorry it's been nearly two months since I updated this story. Or any of my fanfictions for that matter. I am planning on writing more chapters, but school's been a killer lately and I really want to do well. So please review and I hope you like it!**

Several weeks later, Brielle noticed several things out of the norm. For one, Colette would often go on "short walks" at night and return around midday the next day. She also noticed that Esmeralda was behaving strangely. Frequently, she would vomit or have random cravings for delicacies that only the rich could afford.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Brielle had asked after a pretty violent purge.

"I think so, but maybe we should go to Fabiana, just to be sure," Esmeralda panted, wiping the half-digested food from her lips. Not only was Fabiana considered the Mother of all gypsies, but she also was quite skilled with medicine. Brielle often noticed her experimenting with various herbs, trying to create miracle cures for diseases that swept the Court in the winter.

"Have you seen Colette anywhere?" Clopin called to them as Brielle supported her friend.

"No, and I honestly don't care. Esmeralda's not feeling good at the moment," Brielle noted as Esmeralda puked again.

"And speaking of which, where's my good-for-nothing husband?" Esmeralda added crossly. Suddenly, Clopin spotted him playing a game like soccer with several of the gypsy children.

"Oi! Phoebus! Go help your wife!" Clopin hollered at him. He looked up stupidly, and finally spotting the two women, he carefully lifted his wife and carried her like a child.

"How much farther do we have to go?" Phoebus wondered aloud a few minutes later.

"You shouldn't talk. I had to drag YOUR lifeless body out of the river and halfway to Notre Dame before I found a friend to help out, so don't complain," Esmeralda snapped at him. Both Brielle and Phoebus gave each other puzzled looks. She'd never been this grumpy before. At long last, they spotted Fabiana outside her tent, sewing patches onto a skirt.

"Oh Esmeralda! What's wrong?" she asked as Phoebus gently set her on her feet.

"She constantly throws up, she has food cravings, and she's been irritable," Brielle explained as Fabiana led them into the tent.

"Are you due for your Moon Cycle, yet?" Fabiana asked as Esmeralda was forced into a sitting position on a cot bed.

"It was due a few weeks ago, but Phoebus and I-"

She didn't continue, but Brielle noticed how red Phoebus' cheeks got.

"Does this hurt?" Fabiana pondered, prodding Esmeralda's breast.

"Of course it does! Stop it!" she snapped, slapping her hand away.

Fabiana gasped, placing her ear on Esmeralda's stomach.

"I've got wonderful news! You're going to be a mother!"

At this, Brielle screamed loudly as both she and Phoebus nearly tackled her in efforts for a hug.

"Oh my gosh! Wait until Quasi hears!" Phoebus grinned, stroking his wife's raven hair.

"Not yet," Brielle blushed. She didn't feel like going into detail of what SHE'D done.

"You're expecting something, too, aren't you dear?" Fabiana asked gently. She seemed to know what happened without Brielle explaining.

"Well, MY moon cycle's a bit late, so there's at least some hope."

Suddenly, Fabiana's gaze fixed onto Brielle's chest.

"Where did you get this?" she demanded harshly, nearly strangling Brielle with the golden chain that hung from her neck.

"The Archdeacon gave it to us, but Quasi wanted me to have it! I swear, I didn't steal it!" Then, Fabiana burst into tears and let go of the necklace.

"I'm sorry, but you have no idea… that necklace looks exactly like the one I gave to Topaz before she ran away-"

Esmeralda gasped, clapping a hand to her mouth. "We need to find Clopin, now!"

Without anyone's assistance, she staggered out of the tent and burst into an unsteady run.

"Honey, you shouldn't be doing that!" Phoebus warned, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to stop.

"Phoebus, let go! I'm perfectly fine!"

She ran faster, with everyone following behind her.

"Clopin! There you are!" she finally cried, urging everyone to hurry up.

"Do you recognize this?" Esmeralda said, pulling the necklace and Brielle forward.

"Yes, I remember Topaz had received it for her twelfth birthday. That was twenty years ago… but I haven't seen it since then."

"Well, the Archdeacon just told us that Quasi's mother was killed by Frollo and that he removed the necklace before he buried her."

Fabiana let out a wail, clutching on Phoebus for support.

"MY DAUGHTER WAS KILLED BY THAT CORRUPT PRISON OWNER?!" she half shouted, half sobbed.

"Yes, but he's dead now, so what's the point in worrying about it?" Phoebus asked stupidly.

"You idiot! She just found out that her daughter is officially dead! Not to mention her son-in-law and her son-in-law's brother!" Esmeralda said grumpily.

"I never even met the two men she was with, so how could I feel sorry for them? And my grandson! He's probably dead too! Oh WHY?" Fabiana cried, tears staining Phoebus' shirt.

"Wait! But if this necklace was found on Topaz and the Archdeacon found Quasi the same night-" Brielle began. They all went silent.

"Then that means, that the Bell Ringer of Notre Dame is my grandson!" Fabiana exclaimed, "We must see him now!"

"I'm sorry Fabiana, but not until the morning. The soldiers of the city have been slaughtering gypsies in the night, and don't want to risk anyone's lives in the Court," Clopin said gravely.

"But you let Colette walk around wherever she damn pleases! Has it ever occurred to you that maybe SHE has been the reason why gypsies are dying?" Brielle replied hotly.

"No, you're only mad that she's more liked around here than you are!" Clopin snapped back. Brielle felt like she had been slapped in the face.

"Brielle, I didn't mean-"

"Whatever," she quavered, stomping off and trying not to let the tears show. Why was she feeling so shitty? Her best friend was going to have a baby and they found out that Quasi truly had a family member alive. But did Clopin honestly feel that the Court liked Colette better? _Well, she's prettier, skinnier, and taller than you are. Not to mention she has bigger breasts _Brielle reasoned, walking back to her tent. Suddenly, she realized that she was having stomach pains. _It'll go away by tomorrow _she thought, crawling under the furs and falling asleep.

Around noon the next day, Colette wandered sleepily into the tent.

"I'm so tired!" she yawned, crawling under the furs.

"Maybe if you hadn't been out all of last night," Brielle mumbled to herself.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing!"

She went out of the tent and over to the corner of the Court where everyone did their business. She was about to urinate when she realized that she wasn't going to be a mother. For last night, the Moon Cycle had made its eclipse.


	9. Fear and Frustration

**Happy Halloween everybody! While you guys are having intestinal difficulties from eating too much candy, maybe this'll be a more natural remdy than say Tums or Pepto Bisomo. Enjoy, and I'll try to update my other storys ASAP. But school's being annoying. WHY DID THE SUMMER HAVE TO GO? -sobs dramtically- Anyways, enough of my rambling. On with the chapter! **

Brielle looked at the stain in despair. She assumed that the Moon Cycle was nearly complete the night she and Quasi wanted a child. Fighting back tears, she hitched up her long johns and walked with her head down. Esmeralda and Phoebus were walking together, holding hands.

"Good morning Brielle!" Phoebus greeted warmly.

"I need to talk to you," she mouthed to Esmeralda.

Phoebus seemed to get the message, and smartly moved away from the women to talk to Clopin. Brielle then beckoned her friend to a secluded corner of the Court. She didn't want everyone to hear her terrible news.

"I got my Moon Cycle," she whimpered.

"Brielle, I'm so sorry," Esmeralda apologized as her friend hugged her tightly and bawled.

"I just wanted to be a mother so badly… and it seems like nothing is working out!"

"Shhh, it's ok," Esmeralda smoothed, stroking Brielle's hair.

"Oh God! What's Quasi going to say?" Brielle asked, raising her tear and snot stained face.

"Don't worry about it right now. You can lie down in my tent and I'll get you some stew in a few hours, okay?"

"Sure, but can you keep this just between us? For now, anyway?" Brielle asked.

"Of course. Now you go get some sleep."

Comfortingly, Esmeralda led Brielle to the tent she and Phoebus had slept in the previous night. Brielle lay gratefully on the furs, sighing with content. For several minutes, she stared at the canvas walls, unable to sleep.

"Bah!" bleated Djahli, coming into the tent.

"Hey, you!" she smiled, scratching him between the horns. He seemed to sense her hurt and lay in the crook of her arm.

"Sweet dreams, Djahli."

**A/N: Brielle is going to start having a series of nighttmares. All of them will be italicized and I will give A/Ns as to when they start and end. **

_Snow was heavily falling onto the city of Paris. Her feet were now sandaled and she had a long cloak. A faint whimper sounded from her arms. Startled, she saw that she was holding a baby. It had green eyes similar to its father, with little wisps of blonde hair. "And no deformities! Quasi will be so pleased!" she thought happily. However, she could hear hooves galloping behind her. Spinning around, she could distinctly see the cold face of the stranger who had attacked her in the alleyway! Running as fast as she could, she clutched her baby to her chest and ran. The cold wind pierced her lungs. _

"_HELP!" she cried, but her calls were lost in the wind._

_Suddenly, she could spot Notre Dame in the distance. Slipping slightly on the icy steps, she pounded on the door. _

"_SANCTUARY!! PLEASE!" she pleaded over the wind and her baby's cries. Soon, her pursuer was upon her and the horse let out a whinny, standing on her its hind legs. "NO!" Brielle cried as his hooves came crashing down… _

**A/N: The nightmare has officially ended **

Esmeralda rushed into the tent as Brielle started writhing about "No! No! No!" she screamed, trying to fight Esmeralda off.

"Brielle! Brielle! Wake up!" Esmeralda ordered, shaking Brielle's shoulders. Looking wildly around, Brielle stared at her friend fearfully.

"Where is he? He's trying to hurt me and my baby!" Brielle pleaded, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What baby? What man?"

"It was the man who attacked me in the alleyway! And I had my baby with me! He killed us both!"

She fell limply into her friends arms, feeling as if she had really run to Notre Dame. That she had been so close to death.

"It was just a nightmare. You're alright now. C'mon, you should have something to eat."

She helped Brielle to her feet and they went to a tent where an old gypsy was lading stew into crudely made bowls.

"Ah, care for some?" he asked gently, holding out a bowl.

"Thanks, Rocco," Esmeralda said gratefully, taking two and heading over to a corner with Brielle. They hadn't been eating for long when Fabiana played a bugle.

"Everyone! Clopin has an announcement to make!" she boomed, immediately silencing the gypsies.

"Thank you, Fabiana," Clopin said. Although his voice wasn't naturally loud, he sounded so serious that he was able to keep everyone on their toes.

"Lately, there have been attacks on gypsies. And last night, there was a most gruesome murder of Pierre and his family within half a mile of Norfolk Cemetery."

The crowd gasped. Brielle could only vaguely remember Pierre. He had blown his bugle for them on the day of the Festival of Fools. "As I put the safety of the Court first, I now forbid anyone from leaving the Court unless it's an absolute emergency. Now, if you have any matters that you'd like to discuss with me personally, come into my tent."

And with that, the Court began to escalate to its usual bustle.

"But now I won't be able to tell Quasimodo about my Moon Cycle!" Brielle whispered frantically.

"I'm sure Clopin would allow you to. It's a special circumstance."

"I'm not about to tell him that Quasi and I went further than a kiss. He'd _really _be angry at me then."

"But he allows Colette to go wherever she wants."

Brielle pondered about what Esmeralda said. She was right. Colette WAS allowed to go wherever she wanted, not returning after long periods of time though. And all the disappearances and killings HAD happened after she'd arrived in the Court. Could it be possible that Colette was in fact betraying their trust, and trying to smite the gypsies?

"I'll see you in a minute," Brielle told Esmeralda.

She stomped into Clopin's tent. She felt jaw drop as she saw Clopin and Colette making out passionately.

"Oh, hey Brielle!" Colette said, going beat red.

"Erm, bad timing?" Brielle asked, feeling awkward.

"Obviously!" Clopin snorted.

"I need to talk to him _privately_," Brielle told Colette. The brown haired girl made no notion to leave, looking at Brielle with confusion.

"No! I'm not going to do what you just did! Jeez!" Brielle gagged, reading Colette's mind. Looking slightly happier, she skipped out of the tent.

"Clopin, I think Colette's the reason for why the gypsies have been being persecuted more than usual."

"This is a very serious accusation, Brielle. Do you have any proof of this?" Clopin asked, stroking his goatee.

"Yes. She's gone all day, never collects any money, and-"

"It sounds to me that you two are just like chocolate and salami. You just don't mix well together. I also think that you're quite jealous of Colette," Clopin said, cutting her off.

"Me? Jealous? As if!" she snorted.

"I'm serious. And I think you're starting to regret your marriage to Quasimodo. You barely see him, and he hasn't got enough courage to show his face in public."

At that, Brielle grabbed Clopin by the shirt and pinned him to the tent pole.

"Don't you DARE make fun of my husband! You knew his mother for St. Peter's sake! And, if you feel so strongly about things he can't control, why don't you go talk to Fabiana about it? I'm sure she'd love to here it. And what makes you think that I'd regret my marriage with Quasimodo?" Brielle hissed, their faces barely three inches apart.

"Has your Aunt Florence come in, Brielle?" Clopin asked slyly.

"I don't have an aunt!" she snapped.

He looked downward. The Moon Cycle had now spread from her long johns to her skirt.

"Oh NO!" she said, going beat red. She made to run out, but then stopped. She was going to face this extremely embarrassing situation with serenity and grace.

"Just think about what I said Colette, alright?"

"But of course," Clopin nodded.

With that, Brielle walked out of the tent and went to find Esmeralda.


	10. An Unforseen Beravament

**A/N: Happy Vetrans Day to you all! How strange, one chapter per holiday! Well, I doubt I'll get another one done by Thanksgiving only because I'll be traveling. Not to mention my grades haven't been that great (which in my eyes, a C is bad only because I'm a straight A student). Hopefully I'll get on high honor roll and won't be grounded! Oh, and I've decided from now on to post HoND fanfics that I liked, and hopefully you will too. The first one is Blind Faith by Cyria Ashral and Sakura Irving**, **which is EXTREMELY well written. Then, we've got It's Story Time! by bubblymuggle4, which is so funny that I nearly peed my pants. Don't forget that I've also put up a new HoND fanfic called The Quarterback of Notre Dame; which is a comedic parody. Enough of my rambling though, on with the chapter!**

"Well, how did it go?" Esmeralda asked as Brielle stalked into her tent.

"He didn't give me a definite answer," she stated lamely, crossing her arms.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something," Esmeralda promised. But a week passed, and still Esmeralda hadn't given her a word about how she could visit her husband. And still, Colette was allowed to go as she pleased. But more gypsies were starting to disappear and Clopin refused to lift their quarantine. Soon, the food shortages gave Clopin no choice but to let people out.

"You are to go in groups of two. Be home before dark, and don't go wandering where you shouldn't" Clopin warned to the Court. Brielle let out a cheer. She'd finally be allowed to visit her Quasimodo!

"Fabiana, do you want to come with me to see Quasi?" Brielle asked.

"Of course, my child. Whenever you're ready."

Around seven, they slipped out of the Court and into Norfolk Cemetery.

"Oh! I can't wait to see my grandson!" Fabiana gibbered. Suddenly, Brielle spotted something in the shadows.

"Get down!" she hissed, pushing her friend into the half-frozen ground.

"What is it?" Fabiana whispered as they crouched behind a grave.

Peeking tentatively over the headstone, Brielle could make out a hooded figure in the moonlight.

"Can you see his face?"

Brielle strained her vision and could make out cold blue eyes of a tall male. His brown hair came slightly past his forehead. Stifling a gasp, she ducked.

"What is it?" Fabiana asked again.

"It's the boy who attacked me and Djahli a few weeks ago!" Brielle squeaked. The crouched for what seemed like half an hour, taking hesitant peeks over the headstone.

"I'll peek now," Fabiana offered bravely. As she looked over, the cold eyes stared into her brown ones.

"Hello," he said icily.

Both of them screamed, falling backward onto the ground.

"Can't mourn for my uncle's death in peace, without gypsy vermin like you scuttling about?" asked Claude.

"Wait, this is Frollo's grave?" Brielle breathed.

"Yes, and you'd end up in one too if it weren't for your gypsy filth!"

Claude whipped out a long sword, swinging it wildly at him.

"Run, Fabiana!" Brielle commanded.

However, the obese woman could barely walk two steps without huffing and puffing.

"I'm going back to the Co-"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! HE'LL KILL EVERYONE!!" Brielle screamed.

Praying that Claude hadn't heard, she took Fabiana's hand and practically dragged her out of the cemetery.

"Come back, you dirty swine!" Claude commanded, mounting his horse that'd been tied to the cemetery's fence.

"Brielle, I'm not going to make it!" Fabiana confessed, wheezing and nearly doubling over.

"Fabiana, try, try! We're almost there!" Brielle encouraged. She could barely walk up the steps of Notre Dame.

"FABIANA COME ON!" Brielle cried as Claude closed in on them.

With a last puff of strength, she pushed the wooden door open and helped Brielle lock it.

"C'mon, I'll help you to Quasimodo," Brielle said over Claude's swearing from the outside. But Fabiana shook her head and collapsed on the stone floor.

"Fabiana?"

Brielle looked worriedly as her friend continued to wheeze more quickly, going blue in the face.

"FABIANA! NO! QUASI!!! HELP!!!"

"Brielle?" Quasi called out in disbelief, hurrying down the stone staircase that lead to the bell tower. "Why haven't you been visiting me?"

"No time to explain, Fabiana can't breathe! And she's your grandmother" Brielle said in a rush.

"What?" Quasi asked softly.

"Remember that necklace the Archdeacon found? It belonged to your mother Topaz. And Fabiana is Topaz's mother. She's your grandmother, Quasi."

He looked down at the gasping old woman with sheer joy and sadness.

"Oh, my grandson!" Fabiana wheezed, stroking his deformed face.

"You're not afraid?"

"Why would I be? Knowing you are alive is all that matters to me! I could care less what you looked like!" She continued to cough violently, trying to suck as much air in as she could.

"That man is gone now, I can get help!" Brielle insisted, getting ready to leave.

"It's no use. My lungs aren't as strong as they used to be," Fabiana said, coughing out blood.

"Fabiana, please, don't leave us!" Brielle sobbed. She couldn't leave now. Not when Quasimodo had met the only family member he'd ever known. Fabiana's irregular, ragged breathing increased as she struggled to sit up. She grasped Quasi's pale, callused hand; which contrasted with her dark meaty one.

"Both of you listen to me. You've never made me more proud. Protect your people, no matter the cost. And if you don't defeat the foe who chased us, then all will be lost." With that said, Fabiana's eyes clouded over and her hand went limp.

"NO!" Brielle sobbed, burying her face in Fabiana's stomach.

Quasi stroked his grandmother's head and then pulled Brielle close to him.

"It's all my fault! If I had listened to Clopin and stayed in the Court, none of this would've happened!"

"Why were you running, though?" Quasi asked, breaking his hug from Brielle and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"The man who chased Djahli and me last time? Well, Fabiana and I ran into him in the cemetery. It was too dangerous to go back in the Court!"

"It was no one's fault, Brielle."

"Yes, that man was! He nearly killed me and now he's killed Fabiana!"

Brielle continued to cry noisily, while Quasi stared in horror at the scene. He had met Fabiana several times: after Frollo had been killed and the day of the wedding. Now she'd been taken away from him in a strange twist of fate.

"You need some fresh air," Quasi insisted, leading Brielle away from the body.

"Won't the Archdeacon be suspicious about this?" Brielle asked.

"Don't worry, I'll explain it to him," said Quasi. He led her up to the highest part of the belfry. They looked up at the night sky, reflecting into the Seine that appeared black by night.

"It's so beautiful," Brielle breathed.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but have you, um, found out anything? About your condition?" Quasi asked, placing his hand gently on Brielle's stomach.

"I think there's been enough sad news for one night," Brielle said simply, trying to fight the tears that were threatening to spill. She ran away from Quasimodo and down the stone steps, anything to escape the awful truth.

"What do you mean by that? Brielle? Come back!" Quasi cried, chasing after her.

But Brielle was quicker, hurrying down until she was in the main entrance way of the cathedral. Suddenly, she tripped over a loose cobblestone on the floor and fell, skidding until she reached Fabiana's lifeless body.

"WHY?!" she screamed loosing all control and pounding the floor angrily. She had so many questions. WHY was that man chasing her? WHY was Colette allowed to go as she pleased? WHY were all the gypsies being persecuted? WHY wasn't she allowed to have a child like Esmeralda? And WHY did Fabiana have to die?

"Brielle?" Quasi asked tentatively. Brielle continued to sob loudly, heedless to his questioning.

"You can't go back to the Court tonight; you can stay with me tonight."

"B-but Clopin will be furious!" Brielle hiccupped pathetically.

"I'm sure he'll understand."

He gently carried her like a child and led her back to the bell tower. Laying her gently on a crude straw mattress, he settled beside her.

"Don't worry, you don't need to explain," he soothed, wrapping his arms around her. Nodding, Brielle held Quasi's hand and fell asleep.


	11. Preparing for a Vigil

**A/N: Hey howdy hey! Happy post Thanksgiving everybody! I'm so spazzed now since I figured out (for the most part) how this story is going to turn out! Oh, and the good news is I made high honor roll (barely), so I won't get grounded! But that doesn't gurantee that chapters are going to be coming as frequently, since homework is long and boring, and I've got a life outside FanFiction. As for other HoND fanfics, here we go! The first is called God Help the Weirdos by guardian921, who revised the lyrics to the song sung by Esmeralda. The second is called The Bells of Notre Dame by Eilethia the Sorceress, which is a Quasi/OC fanfic! YAY! I love those... but there are seldom few. Enough of my rambling. On with the chapter!**

The sunrise was hidden behind the gray clouds. A blanket of snow had fallen over Paris, the Seine had frozen and Brielle woke up extremely cold. She reached for Quasimodo's hand, but it wasn't there. Panicking slightly, she walked into the belfry.

"Honey, are you there?"

A loud GONG merely sounded, causing chunks of ice to cascade at Brielle's feet.

"We must've had a bad storm last night. I've been chipping ice off the bells for hours." Quasi said, landing beside her.

"Do you think I should go back to the Court now?" she asked, rubbing her arms to keep warm.

"I'm not sure if it's going to be any warmer there, but I'll come with you nonetheless."

He started to make his way down the staircase, grabbing a navy blue cloak as he went.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Brielle asked, hurrying to keep up with him. She couldn't guarantee if Colette was going to be there.

"It's better sooner than later," Quasi said wisely.

"But do you have any idea how sad the Court will be when they find out about this? They're going to hate me for it!" She started to sniffle a bit, but no tears came out.

"Brielle! If you tell them later, they'll wonder why you didn't do it sooner!" Quasi said in exasperation, carefully carrying Fabiana's frozen body.

"But everyone's feelings will be hurt!"

"Brielle, you can't expect everything to work out perfectly! Take me for example! I expected to go to the Festival of Fools without consequences! I ended up having food thrown at me!"

"I'm sorry Quasimodo," Brielle said humbly, hanging her head.

"Don't apologize. Some good things came out of the Festival. I was amongst people for the first time in my life! But that wasn't the best part."

"What was, then?" Brielle asked, holding the door out for her husband.

"Meeting you."

Brielle's face went so red she could've melted all the snow.

"You're too kind," she said bashfully. Quasi walked slowly, not wanting to slip on unseen ice. On the other hand, Brielle jumped swiftly from snow bank to snow bank."Brielle! Slow down!" Quasi warned.

"My feet are freezing!" she called back.

"Get some sandals then when we get there!"

* * *

"I can't see anything!" Quasi complained as they entered the catacombs. 

"Just take my hand, it'll be alright." Brielle promised, leading him through the darkness.

"Are you sure? Last time I came here Phoebus and I nearly died!"

"Relax! Clopin was just overreacting then! Actually, he STILL overreacts.""Overreact about what?"

Clopin stood in front of them, illuminated by the torches of a dozen gypsies dressed as skeletons.

"Nothing," Brielle said, looking down.

"Where were you and Fabiana last night?

"Why do you suddenly care?" Brielle replied hotly.

"You had the whole Court scared!" Clopin said.

"Do you have ANY idea what I had to go through last night?" Brielle asked menacingly.

When she got no response, she began to tell her tale.

"Fabiana and I were going to visit Quasimodo when we were attacked."

"By who?"

"This boy no older than Quasimodo. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He chased us on his horse with a sword! He nearly killed us!"

Murmurs spread around them, waiting for Clopin's response.

"What's Fabiana's say in all this?" he asked. Quasi came forward, holding his grandmother's body.

"She's dead."

Clopin was lost for words, his eyes the size of dinner plates.

"It- it can't be!" Clopin gasped, clutching a hand to his heart.

"I wanted to tell you earlier, but we were afraid he'd come back. She just had this terrible coughing fit from running too long. And she died." Brielle finished sadly.

"Very well. Tonight we will have a vigil for her. And then tomorrow, we will cremate her," said Clopin.

He beckoned Brielle and Quasi to follow him into the Court.

"Brielle! Thank God you're alright!"

Esmeralda came running towards them, wrapping Brielle in a tight hug.

"Esmeralda, you're breaking my spine," Brielle winced.

"Sorry," she apologized, releasing her friend. At last, she spotted Quasimodo.

"Quasi! Who are you carrying?"

"Fabiana. She and Brielle were pursued by this horseman with a sword. And she couldn't breathe for quite sometime. So she died."

Esmeralda stared at her friend's body in disbelief.

"NO!"

She sank to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Esmeralda, it's alright!" Brielle encouraged hopelessly. She tried to help her friend up, but she was fighting her off. Not to mention that Brielle was technically lifting _two _people.

"Honey! What's the matter?" Phoebus asked, running over with Colette by his side.

"FABIANA IS DEAD!" she screeched, pounding the cobblestones with her fists.

"What happened?" Colette asked innocently. She took a quick glance at Quasimodo's face and screamed, running away from the scene.

"Don't pay any attention to her, Quasi." Brielle muttered as Quasi looked horrified.

"Esmeralda, calm down!" Phoebus ordered, struggling to lift his wife. By now, the whole Court had gathered around the group, looking confused.

"QUIET!" Clopin called loudly. Esmeralda sniffled and gazed at the gypsy King.

"Thank you. For those of you who don't know, Fabiana and Brielle were pursued by a mysterious horseman. It is clear that he is out to kill us all, for Fabiana died in her efforts to escape."

The crowd gasped. The men roared obscenities about the Palace of Justice (even though they had no idea if Fabiana's attacker was from there) while the women acted like Esmeralda, throwing themselves on the ground in sadness.

"Don't waste your tears! How would Fabiana feel if she could see you now? She wouldn't want you to dwell upon her! She'd want us to continue our daily activities! And so, tonight we will hold a vigil for her. Tomorrow we will end our mourning in a cremation."

Clopin ended his monologue and looked at the faces of his people.

"It will begin in twenty minutes, so get all of your talking out by then. I'd also recommend that you'd take a nap, for you cannot sleep in a vigil," he said.

The gypsies scurried about, talking rapidly to there friends while others crawled into their tents to sleep.

"Quasi, I'll catch up to you at the start of the vigil. I need to talk to Colette," Brielle whispered. He nodded and followed Clopin to lay Fabiana's body on the gallows.

Making her way through the crowd, Brielle finally spotted her.

"Oi, Colette!" she called.

She spun around, looking terrified at Brielle.

"Hi Brielle! Sorry I ran off like that. I just didn't expect your husband to show up with Fabiana dead!"

"I know, it was quite scary. This boy about your age attacked us! And Fabiana died as we ran away from him." Brielle explained.

Colette looked horrified, her eyes bugging out of her head. She seemed to be frozen in place.

"Are you okay?" Brielle asked.

"What did you say he looked like?" Colette wondered.

"I didn't say anything about that. But he had brown hair and blue eyes. In fact, it was the same boy who attacked Djahli and me ages ago."

Still, Colette looked positively terrified, sweating nervously.

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't look too good."

"I'm fine Brielle!" Colette snapped, "Jeez! A person can't ask a few questions without being interrogated?"

She stomped off to the gallows, leaving Brielle suspicious. _I know you're hiding something Colette. And I'm going to do whatever I can to find out what it is _she thought bitterly.

* * *

**A/N: Mkay, so if anyone remembers in Le Banni Fleur, I mentioned that Fabiana had several children. Since it is entirely irrevlant to the plot, I'm just going to let them mingle with other gypsies, since I don't want Brielle to have more than she already has on her plate. Does anyone remember how I mentioned Brielle was going to have nighttmares? Well, those will come into play in the next chapter. Also, PLEASE REVIEW! I really like to here compliments on my work... and if you DO have complaints, tell me them. But don't only claim the negatives, because no one likes to be flamed. **


	12. The Beautiful Traitor

**A/N: OK, the other day I was watching Disney's ****Pocahontas ****with my cousin (who also has a FanFiction account. But I won't tell you who she is for confidentiality purposes). Anyways, in the opening credits, there was a HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME THEATRICAL TRAILER!! YAY! There's also one in Disney's ****Toy Story ****(but it says how the movie is coming to video). That being said, if you have a VCR and those two movies on video, look for it. If you also want the movie on DVD, I remember seeing it in Wal-Mart once. And even in the show ****Pushing Daisies ****they had a refrence to Quasimodo (If you want to watch that too, it's on Wednesdays at 8/7c on ABC). And since my rambling has lasted long enough, I'm going to put the Hunchback FanFics I recommend at the end of the chapter. **

By the time Brielle got to the gallows, the whole Court was there. She found Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Phoebus, and Djahli sitting in the back.

"Did you find Colette?" Quasi whispered as Brielle sat next to him.

"Yeah, I just had to clear something up with her," Brielle whispered back. But before Quasi could ask what needed to be clarified, Clopin silenced the crowd. He was standing on top of the gallows, with Fabiana's body in front of him.

"Alright folks! Our vigil for Fabiana is to begin in three minutes time. This vigil is to last until tomorrow morning, where we will end it her cremation. Afterwards, we will throw a party, complete with food and entertainment."

"Isn't a bit odd to celebrate someone's death?" Phoebus asked as the crowd cheered happily.

"The vigil is supposed to help us to do our mourning properly. After that, we're expected to move on," Esmeralda explained to him kindly.

"But during this vigil, no one is to leave the Court. You also may not eat, drink or sleep."

And with that, Clopin sat cross-legged and closed his eyes, clearly trying to relax. The crowd followed him respectively. Brielle spotted Colette ten feet away from her. Making sure that no one was looking, she amused herself by making faces for quite sometime.

Something then elbowed her in the stomach. Wincing in pain, she saw Esmeralda glare at her.

"Stop doing that! You're being disrespectful!" Esmeralda mouthed.

"What?" Brielle mouthed back.

Esmeralda made to trace what she'd said on the dusty ground. However, she couldn't read or write. Instead, she had to use hand-motions to explain to Brielle what she had said. Nodding after sometime, Brielle finally understood.

* * *

Twelve hours later, and the vigil was as boring as ever. Even though Clopin had ordered the Court to stay awake, several people had fallen asleep. 

Brielle could feel herself falling asleep, so she took Quasi's hand as hard as she could.

"Why are you doing that?" Quasi whispered to her.

"To stay awake," she whispered back.

"Just hold my hand, though. If you squeeze it too hard, it'll fall off."

Stifling a laugh, Brielle closed her eyes and tried to calm. But the silence around her forced her to fall asleep.

**A/N: Brielle is having a nightmare similar to the one she had in Chapter 9.**

_Brielle was standing in a blizzard like last time. She was holding the same baby, and the boy who had indirectly killed Fabiana was chasing her atop a black horse. Then, she arrived at the doors of Notre Dame once more, and the attacker had killed her as he had previously (in her dream, that is). Then, a similar scene unfolded. But this time, Esmeralda was clutching a baby and Colette was chasing her on horseback. _

"_QUASIMODO! HELP US!" she screamed, pounding the door with all her might. Colette soon fell upon her and the baby she was holding. Unsheathing a sword, she swiftly beheaded Esmeralda and trampled the baby. Then, one final vision came. Brielle could see a girl in a purple cloak running. She had a topaz on a chain and was carrying a deformed, red-headed baby. "That must be Topaz and Quasimodo!" Brielle thought. Judge Claude Frollo, Quasimodo's old master, was pursuing them. "SANCTUARY! PLEASE!" Topaz screamed. However, the doors wouldn't open and Frollo came upon them. In a last effort to flee, she ran down the steps. Frollo reached down for her baby. She fought him off, but he kicked her, causing her to fall on the frozen steps and break her neck. Blood slowly escaped her head as Frollo looked inside the bundle. Recoiling in disgust, he made to drop the baby in the well…_

**A/N: The nightmare has now ended. **

Brielle woke up in a nervous sweat. Luckily, no one had noticed her dozing off. They were all too busy relaxing (or sleeping) The nightmare had seemed so real! The faces of Colette and Frollo were so clear and full of evil. If only she knew what it meant! A crazy thought occurred to her. What if Colette was somehow related to Frollo, and she was going to finish what he'd started? That still didn't explain what the boy had to do with her dreams, but whatever it was, it couldn't be good. Suddenly, she spotted Colette look around and sneak off. _How could she do this in the middle of a vigil? _Brielle thought angrily. Determined to find out what she was up to, she planned to follow her. She started to tiptoe away when she felt a tug on her skirt. Djahli had a mouthful of fabric in his mouth and was looking up at her.

"Djahli, go back to Esmeralda!" Brielle hissed.

Still, the goat looked up at her pleadingly and bleated.

"Shhh!" Brielle whispered desperately, kneeling beside the goat, "This can be my only chance to prove Colette is a lying bitch! Well, she is one, but it's my only chance to prove this to Clopin! Please!"

The goat looked dejected as he let go of her skirt and walked back to Esmeralda.

"Thank you, Djahli!"

Ignoring his sad looks, she hurried after Colette.

* * *

Brielle followed Colette as stealthily as she could, which wasn't easy. Colette kept shooting looks over her shoulder, as if she was afraid that she was being followed. At last, Colette ducked down into an alley. Brielle followed, staying in the shadows. 

"I've been waiting for nearly a month, Colette! Now, tell me where the Court of Miracles is!" commanded a voice. It took all of Brielle's energy not to scream. Colette was talking with the man who had indirectly killed Fabiana! His hard, cold face could be seen in the moonlight. Meanwhile, Colette's looked determined but humble.

"It's in Norfolk Cemetery. It's underneath a tombstone with an acronym on it that says: _Catacombs Often Utilize Roguish Tactics On Freakish Men In Rainy Ashen Clinics, Longing for Excellent Slugs_," Colette said.

"What's that supposed to stand for?" the boy hissed.

"Court of Miracles. I found it quite clever though!"

"Who cares what you think? I now know where the Court is! And I will succeed in Uncle Claude's footsteps and wipe the gypsies out for good!"

"You can't do that! They're people, Claude! You just killed one of their people last night! They're holding a vigil!" Colette whined.

"But that's perfect for my plan! We'll invade at dawn! They won't have any energy to defend themselves, and we'll round them up like cattle!"

"But they'll know I've betrayed them! How am I going to deal with that?" Colette whimpered.

"You'll just have to. Now go! It'll look less suspicious if you arrive before the attack!"

Brielle could hardly believe her ears. Colette had been betraying the Court the whole time! She was never seeking sanctuary; it was only to pass information to this man! Barely breathing, she walked slowly along the walls length. Suddenly, the cobblestones became extremely slippery and she fell. Colette and Claude spun around. Panicking, Brielle struggled to get up. However, Claude yanked her up by her hair.

"One of your little friends, Colette?" Claude sneered as Brielle winced.

"Yes. Her name's Brielle Badeau. She killed our uncle," Colette said, looking less fearful now. Brielle's eyes widened.

"You mean you're Frollo's NIECE AND NEPHEW?" she asked in disbelief.

"Surprised, aren't you?" Claude grinned maliciously, "And you won't have to worry about being blamed for your betrayal Colette. We'll make it look like _she _betrayed them, when it was really you!"

He laughed maniacally and Colette smiled weakly back.

"You bitch!" Brielle hissed, trying to spit at the beautiful traitor. However, Claude still holding her hair in his fist.

"Don't talk to my sister like that!" Claude ordered, pinning her against the wall, "Get out of here, Colette." She looked at her brother fearfully, and then at Brielle.

"I'm sorry, Brielle, but I had no choice!" Colette apoligized.

"Don't waste your breath," Brielle said angrily.

"COLETTE! GO!" Claude ordered.

She hurried off, not wanting to be in the situation anymore.

"You're coming with me, little girl."

And with that, Claude took a loose cobblestone and smacked it on Brielle's head, knocking her into unconsciousness.

* * *

**What a great twist, huh? I'm literaly spazzing right now! WHEE! Please review! Oh, and the HoND fanfics that I am recommending to you all are Timeless Love by LilyHelsing and Matchmaker by Mistress of weirdness. **


	13. We'll Attack in the Mourning

**A/N: Please keep in mind that the POV switches around in this chapter. It'll be marked by those awesome line thingies. And once again, my fanfiction recommendation is at the end of the chapter. However, I'm only gonna recommend one per chapter now... just because school's been a butt and I can't read as many fanfics anymore -cries-**

Brielle awoke with a pounding headache.

"Uhhh," she groaned, clutching her head. Her vision was blurry, and she could barely make the outlines of the manacles that were attached to her wrists. She tried to stand, but her knees buckled from moving to quickly. She collapsed on the flagstones, too weak to move.

"What's happening?" she asked, her question reverberating on the wall. Then it occurred to her. She had left Fabiana's vigil in order to spy on Colette. _Now everyone's going to think it was ME who betrayed the Court's location! No one will believe me! _she thought in despair. She cried weakly, holding her face in her palms. Her friends were going to die in vain because of her. And for what? A chance to prove the truth!

"Why do all the bad things happen to me?" Brielle wondered around.

"Maybe if you hadn't been snooping around, you wouldn't be in this mess," said a cold voice. Lifting her head, Brielle could see Claude Frollo outside her cell.

"Have you ever heard the saying 'curiosity killed the cat'?" he asked, twirling a ring of keys.

"Yes. But technically it wasn't MY fault. If you hadn't sent Colette in the first place, I wouldn't even be here!"

"Do you have any idea WHY I sent her into your sewers? It's because she has no backbone. She is an obedient, humble little shrew She's a coward. If it hadn't been for our family's aristocracy, she would've ended up on the street by the time she was five!""I thought it was so that you could fulfill Frollo's dreams?"

"That _was _part of the plan. But I thought 'What the heck? If I can force her to do this, what else could I do?!'"

Claude laughed a cold, cruel laugh. Brielle wasn't sure if she was to believe Claude. But yet again, she'd gotten to know Colette over the past few weeks. She tended to be very jumpy, getting nervous over the stupidest things. Maybe Colette _was _a coward. Or maybe not. Maybe Claude's brutal authority had given her no choice but to be obedient.

"You're making no sense," Brielle said, shaking her head.

"That's what happens when you get absolute power," Claude grinned. He turned away from her cell, calling down the corridor, "Guards! Put this gypsy in chains! We've got a Court to invade!"

He unlocked the gate to Brielle's cell.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," the guard said stupidly, slapping a wooden club into his fist. He was quite fat and spoke slowly. The other was tall and bore a moustache, holding a coil of chains.

"Wait, didn't you guys try to catch me and Esmeralda in the square a while ago?" Brielle asked coyly.

"That's right! I think she's right, Boris!" the fat guard proclaimed, elbowing his friend. Trying one last attempt to break free, she kicked both men in the crotch. Grinning triumphantly, she started to tug at her chains.

"C'mon, please!" she whispered. Pushing against the manacle, she managed to loosen it off. Whooping with joy, she proceeded to run. However, the chain held her other arm back.

"OW!" she cried as her arm nearly popped out of its socket.

"Nice try, Brielle," Claude chuckled from the doorway. By now, the guards had recovered.

"Take that, you naughty, naughty girl!" the fat guard yelled, bludgeoning Brielle's head as the other began to chain her.

"Easy, Joe! You can take out your anger on her later!" Claude promised. Brielle started seeing stars, hardly able to stand on her two feet. On top of that, the chains had bound her arms to her side so she wobbled like a bowling pin.

"Can you walk?" Claude asked, feigning concern.

"I dunno," she winced, closing her eyes shut.

"Maybe it'd be best than if you'd just lie down!"

Claude pushed her to the ground, and the guards laughed stupidly. Gasping from the amount of physical pain she was in, she barely noticed that Claude proceeded to drag her down the corridor with the ends of the chains. At last, they reached the stairs. Dreading the pain she was about to endure, Brielle shut her eyes. However, Claude had different ideas. He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her to her feet.

"I don't want you dead by the time we get to the Court. You can walk the rest of the way. Boris! Make sure those ends of the chains are tied tight!" Claude said.

"Yes sir!" Boris saluted, proceeding to tie Brielle even tighter. They emerged into the sunrise. The pinkish-glow and red hues spread across the sky that was slowly turning blue. As Brielle fell into line with the other soldiers, she remembered something her mother had once told her: _"The more red hues in the sky, the bloodier the battle." _

To her utter horror, the sky was mostly red.

* * *

As dawn was approaching, Quasimodo opened his deformed eyes and looked around. 

"Brielle! The vigil is almost over!" he whispered excitedly. However, there was only an empty space beside him.

"Esmeralda!" he whispered urgently, tugging the gypsy's sleeve.

"What's the matter, Quasi?" she yawned quietly.

"Brielle's gone!"

"What?"

Trying to be as quiet as possible, Esmeralda desperately awoke Phoebus.

"Huh?" Phoebus grunted sleepily.

"Brielle's gone!"

Other gypsies who were beginning to awaken heard the news.

"Brielle's gone?" they asked one another.

"BE QUIET!" Clopin called to the crowd. They stared blankly at him.

"Now, I know we're all hungry, thirsty, eager to gossip, and above all, _tired." _Several people began to fake cough at the last adjective he said. "But that does not mean you have the right to talk until the vigil is over!"

"Brielle is missing, Clopin!" a random gypsy shouted. Those who hadn't heard began to whisper, an edge of panic in their voice. Colette tried not to catch anyone's eye. _This is all my fault _she thought. _But if I tell them what's really going on, Claude will be so angry! _

Clopin looked worried, but resumed his position of authority.

"Never mind that now, we can search after the vigil!"

"But what if that's too late?" Colette cried boldly. The entire Court stared at her.

"She could've died of frostbite for all we know!" she said bashfully, going beat red. She continued to receive odd glances until Clopin cleared his throat. A man ascended the gallows, handing Clopin a torch. As Fabiana's body was covered with oil and twigs, he began a noble speech, proclaiming her great life. In the back, Djahli was growing uneasy. He nudged Esmeralda's elbow, bleating quietly.

"Djahli, stop that," she scolded, shooing him away.

He began to bleat louder, nudging her even harder.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Esmeralda snapped.

"When does he act up like this?" Quasi asked curiously.

"Only when something bad is about to happen."

They gave each other worried looks. Djahli was always right when he sensed danger, but what could it be?

* * *

"Is this where the Court of Miracles is?" Claude asked, shoving Brielle in front of the tombstone that led to the secret entrance. She remained tight-lipped, not saying anything. 

"Answer me!" he bellowed, punching her in the jaw.

"Yes," Brielle said, spitting blood out of her moth as though a boxer would.

"Does this not read _Catacombs Often Utilize Roguish Tactics On Freakish Men In Rainy Ashen Clinics, Longing for Excellent Slugs?" _Claude asked, shoving her face barely an inch away from the engraved words.

"I'm far-sighted. And I'm illiterate, but that's what it looks like," Brielle said sharply.

"Quit being a smart-ass!"

Claude put his bow and quiver on the ground, ordering the other archeries to help push off the lid. Brielle was tempted to scream into the tomb, warning her friends about the attack.

"Gag her," commanded Claude.

Joe, being stupid, began to strangle Brielle.

"You idiot! That word has more than one meaning!" Claude hissed. Joe continued to give him a blank stare. Rolling his eyes, Claude reached into his robes and produced a long, white cloth.

"Mmmph!" Brielle cried as he tied it over her mouth.

"Now tie her ankles and carry her, Joe. The rest of us will attack!"

"Why do I have to carry her?" Joe whined.

"So she doesn't try to take off."

Claude removed more cloth form his robes and tied Brielle's ankles and knees. Joe then hoisted her over his shoulders, so that her head was facing his rear end. _Please don't fart! _Brielle prayed to herself.

"Forward!" whispered Claude.

The troops began to descend the steps, sliding easily across what had once been water. Brielle was beginning to regret her previous prayer. _Please God, if you do exsist, keep the Court safe! Triumph over Claude! And also, please don't let Joe fart!_

* * *

"And so, it is both with great pleasure and sorrow, that I cremate Fabiana, and begin our feast!" Clopin was saying. The crowd cheered as Clopin set Fabiana's corpse on fire. Everyone except Quasimodo, Phoebus, Esmeralda, and Djahli. 

"Djahli, what's the matter?" Phoebus asked as the goat continued to bleat with great urgency.

"Esmeralda, could you tell that goat to be quiet?" Clopin called to her. Suddenly, an arrow whizzed through the crowd and struck him in the shoulder.

"NO!" the crowd screamed as he fell off the gallows. Luckily, the Court continued to practice trust falls as well as crowd diving, so they caught Clopin at ease. Spinning around, the Court grew silent as innumerable troops stood by the entrance way. Claude looked triumphant as he lowered his bow. "Kill them! But bring the traitor's friends to me alive!" he ordered.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, here's the fanfics I recommend! An Outsider's Power by LilyHelsing. It's about Lavender Black, an OC, who is caught in a triangle between herself, Clopin, and Frollo. Also, I'm REALLY sorry for the depressing chapter... but I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Also, if you're confused as to why some people slept during the vigil, all I can say is TRY STAYING AWAKE FOR NEARLY A DAY WITHOUT CAFFINE:) Oh, and Claude's a bit crazy... that's why he doesn't make any sense to Brielle. I was going to use the quote "Absolute power corrupts absolutley" (which, for the most part is true)... but it didn't come into play until the 20th century and I didn't want to peeve those who want fanfics to be historically accurate. **


	14. Massacre, Mistrust and a Merciless Vow

PLEASE READ THE ENTIRE AUTHORS NOTE BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER! IF I GET QUESTIONS ABOUT THINGS THAT I'VE ALREADY ANSWERED IN THIS LONG PARAGRAPH, I'LL GO CRAZY! AND BE SURE TO READ THE ONE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER TOO!!

**A/N: This is one of my longer chapters. Also, please be advised that the POV will be changing quite a bit throughout the chapter. They'll be marked by those kick butt lines :) As for my fanfic reccomendation, its Ransom Notes and Puppet Shows by theaterChick1794. Also, for those who were wondering who my cousin was last chapter, its one of my most dedicated fans: ****eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE!!!!! ****LOVE YA COUSIN!! And I've kind of messed up how long Brielle's been in the Court. She's been there since January but I guess it's steadily gone into March-April since Clopin mentions how long she's stayed! Please be aware that s****ome of the battle scenes are described explicitly but briefly. So if you get squeamish easily, you've been warned! **

People screamed as the soldiers closed in. They slashed their swords out, slaying everyone in their path.

"Everyone take cover!" Clopin cried as he was lowered to the ground gently. A gypsy made to pull him away from the battle, but Clopin refused.

"Save yourself!" Clopin ordered. But the gypsy had no sooner run away from the King that he was shot with an arrow. Clopin looked up in fear as he saw a troop push Fabiana's flaming body onto the crowd. The stench of burning flesh, oil, and blood filled his nostrils. "Disgusting," he muttered. He pulled the arrow out of his shoulder, wincing as he did so. Suddenly, a burly shoulder grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

"You be the leader?" he sneered.

"Yes," Clopin hissed.

He was dragged back to where Claude and the other archeries were hanging back.

"We've got the King!" the soldier exclaimed.

"Excellent, tie him up. And make sure he can't see _it."_

He made a small nod to Brielle, who tried to peer around Joe's back.

"Quit your squirming!" Joe ordered, readjusting his grip. But Brielle was too quick. She smacked her tied ankles into his nose.

"OW!" he hollered.

She was dropped unceremoniously onto the ground.

"Clopin! Clopin!" she tried to call. But the gag muffled her cries, and Clopin was now blindfolded.

"Who goes there?" Clopin asked.

"BRIELLE! IT'S A TRAP! COLETTE BETRAYED US!" she screamed through her gag. However, the amount of cloth blocking her mouth merely made her words jumbled.

"Speak clearer!" Clopin ordered. But before she could force her gag off, Claude grabbed Brielle by her hair and held a dagger to her throat.

"One more word, and he'll be bleeding like a stuck pig!" Claude hissed, staring at Clopin.

* * *

"Esmeralda, come on!" Phoebus said, pulling her through the crowd. 

"What about Brielle?" Quasimodo asked as he picked up Djahli.

"We'll find her later, Quasi, just run!" Phoebus commanded.

"I've got to find Brielle!"

**(A/N: Quasi reminds me of Forest in Forest Gump when they're in Vietnam and he can't find Bubba, or should I say "Brielle")**

He made his way through the crowd, pushing past soldiers and gypsies alike. Trying to ignore the cries as those around him were slaughtered, he finally spotted Colette being hauled away by a beefy soldier.

"Get off her!"

He dropped Djahli and threw the soldier in the air. As the body connected with the wall, a sickening crunch told Quasi that he was dead.

"Colette! Have you seen Brielle?" he asked, grabbing Colette by the soldiers.

For a moment, she stared into his green eyes. She longed to tell him everything.

"I haven't seen her since-" she began.

Suddenly, a soldier wrapped his elbow around Colette's neck and pulled her away.

"No!"

Quasi lunged for the soldier, but he was tackled by several others. The more he struggled, the tighter they tied him up. The ropes scratched his wrists as they were twisted behind his crooked hump.

* * *

In a separate part of the Court, Phoebus and Esmeralda were having struggles of their own. 

"You're a traitor to all of France!" Boris snarled, swinging his sword. He had previously been second lieutenant to Phoebus, but that all changed when Frollo dismissed him.

"You're the traitor! You call the slaying of innocent people justice?" Phoebus sneered.

"You can't dodge me forever!" Boris challenged. As Esmeralda stood behind her husband, she spotted a sword, lying unused in a dead soldier's hand.

"Take this!" she cried, picking it up and striking Boris's blade.

"Um, honey?" Phoebus asked weakly, who had smartly edged away from the fight.

"I can take care of myself!" she replied defensively, fighting Boris with ease. Suddenly, Djahli came up behind them, bleating fearfully. Phoebus eyed the goat worridley. That could only mean that Quasimodo had been captured! Or worse...

He literally shook his head, trying not to picture Quasi dead. Esmeralda noticed her pet too, and was caught off guard. Boris took the opportunity to hit her sword away and kick her in the stomach, knocking her backward.

"The baby!" they cried in unison.

"Oh, two for the price of one then!" Boris cackled. He was about to deliver the fatal blow when Phoebus tackled him, knocking his sword away.

"Honey! Run!" Phoebus pleaded, trying to stab Boris.

She didn't need to be told twice. As she ran back to where most of the commotion was happening, a horrible sight met her eyes. Countless bloody bodies lay in front of her. Fabiana's burnt corpse had spread to other victims. The tents were ripped to shreds, and tapestries that had once decorated the walls were crumpled and covered in blood. Unable to take in her surroundings, she sank to her knees and wept. Djahli knelt beside her and brushed her arm comfortingly.

"Weeping won't save you now, gyspy," said a voice from behind her. Spinning around, she saw Boris, holding Phoebus at bay with a sword. Her husband struggled futilessly, for his hands were now tied and a dirty rag was stuffed in his mouth.

"You bastard! Do you realize what you've done?" She was about to lunge for him when a soldier grabbed her arm.

"Let's go, gypsy," he said, putting shackles on her wrists.

* * *

Claude smiled evilly. In nearly an hour, over half the Court had been killed. His uncle would've been so proud! And he'd still be alive too if it weren't for _her. _He gave Brielle an icy stare, as if it were all her fault. 

"C'mon gents, lets greet the survivors," Claude exclaimed, "That is, if there are any left."

Joe cut the bonds that forbid Brielle to walk. However, he didn't remove the chains or gag in her mouth.

"Walk, missy. And don't make any sudden moves," he said, placing the tip of his sword by her back. Brielle looked down at a shoulder, remembering the last time a blade was pierced through her. Not wanting to experience it again, she walked onward.

"Well, well. Not so great to be attacked twice in about two months?" Claude asked as he stood in front of the captives.

No one spoke. Quasi, Phoebus, Esmeralda, and Colette avoided his gaze as they stood before him.

"It's quite a shame that my Uncle couldn't finish you off to my caliber," he said, picking his fingernails lazily as he paced in front of them.

"You mean you're my Master's nephew?" Quasi asked in disbelief. Phoebus let out a roar that was muffled by his gag.

"Yes I am, dear Quasimodo. It was I who attacked your wife many weeks ago. I even tried to kill her a few days ago. But no matter! As pesky as she was, she did provide me with a bit of _useful _information."

He snapped his fingers and Joe shoved Brielle forward, who was close to tears.

"No," Quasi whispered in anguish. Claude took his dagger and sliced off her gag.

"Care to tell everyone how we met a few hours ago? How you snuck out during the vigil and told me everything?" Claude asked, feigning curiosity.

"What?" Esmeralda asked in shock.

"You're lying!" Brielle spat at Claude.

"What's going on here?" Clopin asked, who was still blindfolded.

"I think it's time we let him see what's happened to his 'kingdom'," Claude said, taking off Clopin's blindfold. He blinked several times, and his wide eyes grew even wider. He tried to take in the destruction without showing any weakness. But Brielle could spot tears threatening to spill.

"Why did you do this?" Clopin asked Claude, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Mere hatred. Boredom. Trying to fulfill my Uncle's dreams? Those _definitely_ were taken into consideration when we attacked you. But it was also do to the help from a little friend," said Claude, grinning at Clopin's shocked expression when he saw Brielle.

"You brought this upon us?" Clopin asked Brielle. She looked Clopin in the eyes, sensing no warmth. Instead, he looked as cold-hearted he did on the night he nearly executed Phoebus and Quasimodo.

"No. But I won't deny I was out. Colette snuck out during the vigil! _She's _one who betrayed us Clopin, not me!" Brielle insisted, "Why would I betray you when I've lived here for so long?"

"Four months is not long enough. And there you go again, blaming Colette for everything. Just because she's everything you're not, doesn't mean you have to take it out on her!" Clopin spat. Brielle was stunned that her leader would say such a thing, but she held her tongue.

"Maybe you're right. You said she's everything I'm not! And one of those happens to be a traitor!" Brielle turned her head and faced Colette, who refused to look her in the eye.

"Colette, did you leave the vigil tonight?" she asked. Colette remained stone-faced, not making eye contact.

"Answer me!" Brielle screamed.

"Yes, deary, why don't you answer the question?" Claude said, giving his sister a threatening glare. Colette was trembling now, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"No. I never left the Court," she lied.

Brielle could hardly believe her ears. Claude was right, she _was _a coward. She couldn't face the consequences. It had taken her so long to gain people's trust, so why shatter it now? Instead of taking responsibility for her actions, she was willing to blame an innocent person.

"Esmeralda? You believe me, right?" Brielle asked hopefully.

Her friend looked as though she'd been slapped across the face.

"By the time everyone woke up, you were gone. Colette was here," she admitted truthfully.

"Wait a minute, you weren't _sleeping _during the vigil, were you?" Clopin asked suspiciously. Everyone avoided his gaze.

"Well, now that that's settled, I feel that we should get on to the Palace!" said Claude.

"Wait, where's my goat?" Esmeralda asked, looking around for her pet.

"Let's just say he'll be _butchered _to my expecations," Claude said, giving her a wink.

Esmeralda looked horrified as Djahli was being led away on a rope leash. The other gypsies looked forlorn as they were shackled together.

"If any of you try to escape, I won't hesitate to have you killed. But dying now is going to be far better than what I have in store for you," warned Claude.

Joe shoved Brielle in between Clopin and Colette. Compared to Brielle, Colette barely looked like she was a prisoner. A rope had been tied around her wrists, but it was barely tight at all. Brielle glanced briefly at Clopin, but he avoided her gaze. Instead, Brielle whispered into Colette's ear. Knowing that Colette probably felt no guilt about what she'd done, she made sure that what she was saying sounded malicious:

"I swear, Colette. If I don't die in prison, I'll kill you."

* * *

**A/N: Please review peeps! Some of the lines I can't take credit for, since they were in other movies, so I'm gonna cite them now. They may not be verbatim, but it's pretty close:**

**"I'm gonna bleed you like a stuck pig,"---Taken out of context from LOTR: Return of the King. Used to describe how Clopin would die if Brielle didn't shut up.**

**"Two? For the price of one? This must be my lucky day!"--- Taken out of context from Quest for Camelot. Used to describe how Boris would be killing both Esmeralda and her baby. But looking back on the quote, it can be taken the wrong way ---winks--**

**"I've gotta find Bubba!"---Taken out of Forest Gump. Used it when Quasi was looking for Brielle. **

**By the way, do you know any decent actors who could pass off for Clopin, Brielle, Esmeralda, Quasi, and Phoebus? Because I'm planning to make a list of who would play their parts. So far, I got _Cillian Murphy_ for Claude and _Eva Green_ for Colette! **


	15. Truth Be Told

DISCLAIMER: I just took the chapter off because I noticed a stupid grammar error, because Clopin asks Colette a question twice and I didn't mean for that to happen! Damn my stupidity and poor eyesight. Anyways, besides that simple grammar change the content of the chapter remains the same. I just revised it.

**A/N: OK, for those who don't know, I'm nearing the end of Le Banni Fleur 2. I don't know how many chapters are going to be left, but I'm aiming for 20, just because I love even numbers. I've already typed up Chapter 16, so maybe that'll go up around Christmas/New Years? I've also decided to stop recommending Hunchback fanfics only because Drama Club is starting soon and I'll barely have time to read and write for FanFiction. Anywhoo, on with the chapter!**

They marched together for nearly an hour, reaching the Palace of Justice close to noon.

"Take a good look around, folks. It'll the last time you'll see daylight," Claude smirked as he led the captives down into the prison. Brielle strained her eyes to see around her. Torches along the walls were the only source of light. They illuminated the blood, dirt, and cobwebs that covered the walls. Rats half the size of Djahli scuttled about, searching for a deceased prisoner to eat. At the end of the hall was a wooden door, no doubt leading to a torture room. The door next to it contained methods of execution, including nooses, swords, and a guillotine, which was to be used at Brielle's beheading several months prior.

"In you go!" commanded a guard, shoving Brielle into a cell. Right behind her included Phoebus, Colette, Clopin, Quasimodo, and Esmeralda.

"I can't go in there!" Colette whimpered, trying to fight off Claude as he tried to push her in the cell.

"Why not, gypsy?" Claude asked.

"Brielle will kill me," she whispered, making sure that no one could hear.

"Do you think I care?"

Colette looked as though she'd been slapped across the face.

"I risked everything I gained in the Court just to please you. Couldn't you at least take my feelings into consideration?" she hissed, still out of everyone's earshot.

"You need to fulfill your duty by staying down here. It'll look too suspicious if I let you go," Claude reasoned. And with that, Claude gave his sister a violent push into the cell. He shut the door behind them and stalked off, whistling to the tune of "Hellfire".

"Here Colette, I'll untie you," Esmeralda offered after he had gone. Within minutes, everyone was free of their bonds except Esmeralda and Brielle, for they had been tied with chains.

"Could someone please untie me? I think the blood stopped flowing to my arms," Brielle said.

"That's what you get when you betray your friends and land us in here!" Clopin snapped.

"I'll free you. And I'll try to get you free too Esmeralda," Quasi offered.

After untying his wife, he made to slide the manacles off Esmeralda's wrists.

"It's on too tight," Esmeralda winced as Quasi tried to ease the manacles off.

"Try putting a slick liquid on it. Maybe it'll release the friction," Colette suggested.

"That's a great idea, Colette. But we have nothing we can use," Phoebus pointed out.

"We could use Brielle's blood," Clopin proposed scathingly.

Brielle shot him a look of pure hatred before spitting into her hand.

"Spit works just as well. And no one has to die in the process," Brielle stated, lathering Esmeralda's wrists. However, the manacles moved only slightly.

"C'mon, I'm not the only one who salivates! Sacrifice your own spit!" Brielle ordered. Everyone looked skeptical but obeyed Brielle, spreading their saliva everywhere. Once Esmeralda's wrists were completely wet, Quasi gently eased them off.

"Thanks Brielle," she said gratefully, wiping her wrists on her dress. The others smiled half heartedly, avoiding Brielle's gaze. She couldn't believe it! She had made a contribution to getting rid of Esmeralda's manacles and STILL everyone thought she was the traitor! Fuming, she sat in a corner, refusing to talk to anyone. Everyone else stood on the other side of the cell, talking in audible whispers.

"Do you really think Brielle would betray us?" Colette asked innocently.

"There's no doubt in my mind she did," Clopin said.

Hearing enough, Brielle stomped over to them and pinned her King against the wall.

"Brielle!" everyone cried.

"Get off me," Clopin ordered.

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU BELIEVE ME!" Brielle screamed in his face. He looked surprised but collected himself as Brielle let him go.

"Very well. You've got once chance to prove you're innocent. Best to use it wisely," Clopin sighed. Taking a deep breath, she began to explain everything from the beginning. How she hadn't trusted Colette from the beginning, how she was always a nervous wreck. Even how everytime she snuck off, more disapperances among the gypsies would occur.

"During the vigil I had a nighttmare. Esmeralda had a baby and Colette was trying to kill her. Esmeralda eventually died, no offense," Brielle said as Esmeralda looked reproachfull.

"Then Topaz, Quasi's mother, was now running from Frollo, and she was in the exact same situation as Esmeralda. When I woke up, I thought that somehow Colette was connected to Frollo. Colette then snuck out during the vigil and I followed her. She was passing information to her brother, Claude the whole time! He was planning an attack against the Court after the vigil when we were all weak! And I was going to come back and warn you. But as I ran away Claude caught me and held me hostage! Don't you see? He set me up so it looked like I betrayed you all! But it was Colette the whole time!"

She looked hopefull, hoping that her evidence was enough for them to believe her. However, they gave her blank stares.

"Don't you believe me?" Brielle asked.

"I think we should have Colette's say in this," said Clopin.

They all stared at Colette, who seemed nervous from all the attention.

"Well, uh, I saw Brielle and she left the Court. And that's when she, met that Claude dude. And then um, she told him everything?" Colette offered hastily.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Brielle screamed, tackling Colette.

"GET OFF HER!" Clopin yelled, trying to pry the women apart.

"YOU DESTROYED EVERYTHING! YOU'RE THE REASON FABIANA DIED! YOU CAUSED MY MISCARRIAGE! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY WE'RE IN THIS HELL HOLE!" Brielle hollered, pummeling every bit of Colette she could reach.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Esmeralda snapped.

She threw Brielle off of Colette. Brielle growled and lunged again, but Phoebus held her back.

"I VOWED TO KILL YOU COLETTE AND I WILL! I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

Colette whimpered, crying from the wounds she sustained. Esmeralda and Clopin helped her up lovingly. Quasimodo just stared at them with sorrow. To him, it was shocking to see how a simple accusation could turn so violent.

"Nothing like a good bitch fight," said a voice, chuckling.

Brielle glared at Claude, who was standing outside their cell. He was smirking, twirling the keys lazily around his finger.

"What do you want?" Quasimodo asked.

"I have a few questions for the blonde, if you don't mind," Claude said.

"Which one?" Phoebus said, looking confused. After all, both he and Brielle had blonde hair.

"Probably the one who just beat the crap out of Colette," Clopin remarked, nodding to Brielle. Claude glanced at her, then his sister, and then back again. His smirk grew even bigger. Colette was leaning on Clopin for support, bruises starting to form on her face and arms.

"Boris! Joseph! Fetch me the blonde girl at once!" Claude ordered, unlocking the door. Just as Phoebus let go of Brielle, Esmeralda glared at the mustached guard.

"You're the one I fought in the Court," she said slowly.

"Yeah, does this ring a bell?" he asked, kicking her in the stomach for a second time.

"THAT'S MY UNBORN CHILD YOU BASTARD!" Phoebus growled, tackling Boris. Esmeralda fell to the floor in pain for the second time.

"RUN!" Phoebus commanded as he tried to strangle Boris. Quasimodo ushered everyone out, but no sooner had they escaped the cell that they were taken captive again.

"Put them in the torture room," Claude commanded, grabbing Brielle by her hair.

"What are you doing with Brielle?" Quasi ordered, trying to fight the guard's grip on his arms.

"Nothing that concerns you," he hissed.

"Why should we care? She betrayed us!" Clopin snarled.

"The traitor's a lot closer than you think, gypsy!" Claude said.

"Obviously! It's Brielle! Am I not right, Colette?" Clopin asked, looking at her.

Claude smirked, and shoved Brielle into the arms of Joe. He calmly approached his sister and touched her face.

"Oh my! You look _so _much like Minerva Frollo. And if I do recall, I looked like the elder Claude Frollo when he was young," Claude said, feigning surprise.

"YOU TWO ARE RELATED?" Phoebus roared, completely dumbfounded.

"Minerva Frollo was the Judge's wife! But then she died-" Clopin began.

"Exactly," said Claude, cutting him off, "She died in labor. My uncle grieved! He lost his wife and only child. And why? Because gypsy vermin were by his window! Their magic destroyed them! That's why he's persecuted you! He nearly got away with it! But then this bitch caused his untimely death!"

He motioned to Brielle, who was struggling in Joe's heavy grip. Claude continued on, "I vowed to follow his footsteps. But I never found out where the Court of Miracles was. So I thought, 'why not use my sister'? She's so weak she'd do anything I'd say! For over a month I've tried to get the information out of her. Each time she refused, I told her that gypsies would die quicker if she didn't tell me sooner!"

"So that explains why there have been so many deaths!" Esmeralda said.

"I tried to get the answers out of Brielle, too! She didn't confess. And later, I found her and that morbidly obese pig by my uncle's gravesite!"

"FABIANA WAS MY GRANDMOTHER! SHE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!" Quasimodo wailed.

"She died? Oh boo hoo! Like I didn't know that!" said Claude, pretending to cry.

By now, everyone was glaring either with sorrow, anger, or a mixture of both.

"Like I was saying, I chased Brielle and that _Fabiana_. But they got into Notre Dame! Obviously, I couldn't ride my horse into the church-"

"If you had any brains though, you would've gotten off!" Phoebus offered.

Everyone smiled awkwardly, but Claude was infuriated. His eyes were popping and his pupils were mere slits.

"As usual, I told Colette to meet me in an alley. She seemed distraught though because you were holding that stupid vigil! Anyways, she told me everything. She was terribly afraid though that she'd get caught. But Brielle had followed her! She tripped on her own feet and we spotted her and set her up! Colette was the traitor the whole time! And because of her, I'm going to wipe out your people once and for all!"

"YOU LIE!" Clopin shouted, spitting at Claude.

"How dare you!" Claude spluttered, slapping Clopin across the face. Everyone seemed lost for words, staring at Colette with disbelief.

"Is he telling the truth?" Clopin asked softly, staring at Colette. She nodded, trying hard not to cry.

"Put her back in the cell. As for the others, torture them. But keep the King alive long enough so I can send him to the gallows," Claude ordered.

"You WERE telling the truth!" Esmeralda said with awe, looking at Brielle with her emerald eyes.

"When did you realize that?" she asked sarcastically.

Her friend smiled weakly, all bitterness broken between them. Phoebus just stood with a blank look on his face. Quasimodo and Clopin, however, looked the most sorrowful.

"Brielle?" Clopin asked, turning away from Colette.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to apologize. I jumped to conclusions too quickly. You have every right to be angry with me."

"I'm not angry, just disappointed. Next time, just take notice of other people's opinions," Brielle said simply.

"Enough of this sappy apologizing! Put them in the torture room NOW!" Claude bellowed. Her friends were shoved unceremoniously through the door along with several guards. Colette was then locked back in the cell.

"Wait, where does that leave me?" Brielle asked nervously.

Claude merely grinned and grabbed Brielle's wrist and dragged her away. In his haste though, he dropped the ring of keys on the ground.

* * *

**Good chapter, eh? I don't know though because I've only been getting 1-2 review per chapter! Please let me know how I'm doing so I can improve things like grammar, sentence structure, etc. Just so you know, Boris and Joe are based off the guards that first chased Esmeralda in the Disney movie. Boris is the tall one with the moustache and Joe is the fat stupid one. There names are simple like their characters, and I really didn't feel like giving them gorgeous French names. **


	16. Colette's Regret

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the lyrics to "What I've Done" by Linkin Park. I only own Brielle, Joe, and all the OCs I've invented

**A/N: In a while, I'm planning on writting another Hunchback fanfic. I'm planning to include OCs (even though some people find them "Sue-ish". But who will these OCs be based off of? My loyal reviewers, that's who? PLEASE help me with this. I'm already including myself and my cousin, but I need about 2-3 more people. Four's the max I'll go. So if you're interested in doing this story, PLEASE fill out the following info in a PM or a review. If you're doing it through a review though, please include what you think of the chapter. **

Desired Character's Name (it does NOT have to be French):

Character's Hair/Eye Color:

Character's Height:

Character's Age (between 13-18 please):

Character's Personality (Make it descriptive and as deep as possible):

Character's Backround (siblings, relationship with 'rents, etc...):

Desired OC relationship you want your character to have (Clopin/OC, Frollo/OC, etc...):

Other Information:

**When you see the 000's please listen to "What I've Done" by Linkin Park. Other than that, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Colette hugged knees and cried into her lap. Everything was always her fault. If she had never listened to Claude, she wouldn't be in this mess. She'd blamed an innocent person for her own wrongdoings. And for that, she'd gotten beat up and humiliated in front of those she had just come to know. Trying to blot out the screams from the next room, she remembered the days she and Claude would go to the Palace of Justice as a child…. 

**A/N: FLASHBACK!!!**

"_Happy birthday, Claude!" said Frollo, giving him a wrapped package. _

"_Ooh, what could it be?" asked Claude. He was about six at the time and his face was sticky for the amount of tarts he ate. Ripping the package open eagerly, he pulled out a gallows set. A crude carving of a female gypsy had a real thin rope around her neck. _

_"What is it Uncle?"_

_"Just pull the lever!" Frollo encouraged. Doing so, a little platform dropped and the gypsy hung._

_"Oh no! I broke it!" Claude wailed. _

_"No Claude! That's what you do when you hang people! They go bye-bye!" Frollo explained, waving his ringed finger up and down. _

_"That's so cool! Can I see a real one with you?" Claude asked. _

_"When you're older," Frollo promised. _

_"BUT I WANNA SEE ONE NOW!" he pouted, balling up his fists and ready to cry. _

_"Alright," Frollo sighed. He didn't want Claude to go into a temper tantrum, "Guards! Arrest a gypsy even if he's just standing there!"_

_"But Uncle Claude! You said we'd go ride ponies in the countryside!" Colette reminded him, pulling at his robes. She had been four, and her cheeks were still chubby from her days as an infant. _

_"Later, sweetheart. Right now we're going to a hanging!"_

_"Yay!" cheered Claude, sticking out his tongue at Colette. She sighed, trailing miserably behind them. As she predicted, the hanging was terrible. She cringed when the gypsy's feet started kicking when the lever was pulled. _

_"Again! Again!" said Claude, clapping his hands after the gypsy died. _

_"You said we could ride ponies, Uncle Claude!" Colette whined. _

_"Shut up! It's my birthday!" Claude snapped. _

_"Alright. We'll hang more people then if that's what you want," Frollo promised. _

_Ignoring the look on Colette's dejected face, he gave the signal for another gypsy to enter the gallows. _

**A/N: End Flashback**

* * *

And that's how it went every year. Frollo would hang a person for every year Claude was alive as a birthday gift. Much similar to the number of candles on a cake, but far more gruesome. Claude was like the son Frollo never had. He was a clone of his Uncle, enjoying the same things Frollo enjoyed. No one had given Colette a second glance. She was considered the third wheel when they spent those days at the Palace. Even her own father loved Claude more than her. He barely spent time with his daughter, for he was always teaching Claude how to be a soldier. The last time she saw him, he was riding on his horse along with the troop. She didn't even get a kiss from him! He merely had pet her head and said _"Take care of your brother."_ A few years later, he died on the battlefield. Even though her mother was stricken by grief, she always eased Colette's pain. She treated Colette like royalty, always making sure she had everything in the world. They would often ride horses in the country side and then have a luncheon by a creek. But that all changed when her mother went swimming in the Seine. She had drowned and Colette was heartbroken. Their Uncle offered to have them to live with him, but she refused. She wasn't about to let Claude and her Uncle make her feel like the third wheel again. But yet she had listened to his demands. He threatened her with a knife to find the Court. To befriend the gypsies long enough so that it would look less suspicious when she betrayed them. Even Clopin trusted her! Rumor had it that he was the most ruthless of the gypsies, but he still took an interest in her. Hell, they even made out once! Yet she had stabbed him in the back. Hundreds of gypsies died at her hands. All because she couldn't stand up to her cold-blooded brother! 

"How could I have been so stupid? I've become a monster!" she cried. Trying to block out Esmeralda's screams from next door, she quietly began to sing:

**000000000**

_I've dr__awn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies  
So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go_

_Of what I've done_

**000000000**

Then she thought of Brielle. Oh God, she felt terrible! Brielle was only looking out for her people when she followed Colette out. Well, not really. She had mistrusted Colette from the beginning.

"Brielle was right all along," she sniffled.

She wished she could be like her. Well, not entirely like her. She was too headstrong, defiant, and feisty for her liking. But she at least didn't crumble under pressure. Suddenly, a masculine scream sounded from next door. She couldn't tell if it was Quasi, Phoebus, Clopin or even all three of them. _Clopin! _How could she allow him to suffer in there? Trying to block out the screams, she thought back to a time she saw Clopin performing with puppets to a group of children. She distinctly remembered the puppet that looked exactly like him. He controlled its every move: how it talked, how it reacted to certain events. She gasped. Was she a puppet with Claude as her master? Comparing the two, Colette realized she was right. She WAS like a puppet. Claude was like her puppet master, cruelly making her do what she didn't want to.

"I'm tired of being your puppet, Claude," she whispered through gritted teeth.

She knew what she had to do now. She had to face Claude. Standing up for herself was the only way to break free. But how was she to do it? Her friends were being tortured, she was stuck here, and poor Brielle was suffering at Claude's hand. The answer was standing right in front of her. Joe, the dumb fat guard, was standing outside her cell. And in his hands, was the ring of keys her brother dropped.

* * *

**Do you think I should kill Colette? Please include so in the review! Sorry about the short chapter, I'll make it up in the final ones, don't worry. I also _really _ would like reviews for "Skate Into My Heart". It's a dream Quasi has about Brielle the first night she stays in the belltower with him. I wanted to incorporate the main idea behind THAT story into this one, but it'd be too "historically innacurate" and irrevelant to the plot.**


	17. Rescue

**A/N: Thanks to ForestWater, bubblymuggle4, LilyHelsing, and my beloved cousin Jessica for filling out the OC sheet at the beginning of Chapter 16. As promised, I created "It's A Small World After All," with the characters they submitted to me!!! Without them, it wouldn't have been possible to publish!** **For those who didn't fill it out and wanted to be in it, please don't feel offended. Anyways, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Stealthily, Colette crept up behind Joe. Luckily, the bars were wide enough for her to slip an arm through. Quickly, she clapped a hand over Joe's mouth and snapped his head backward. Satisfied to hear his neck break, she grabbed the keys from his hands and let him slump to the ground. 

"C'mon, you stupid lock!" Colette muttered, trying to unlock the door. At last, it clicked and the door creaked open. Unsheathing Joe's sword from its hilt, she opened the wooden door to where her friends were being tortured. Colette fought hard not to gasp. Esmeralda was chained to the ground while Boris was whipping her bare back repeatedly. Phoebus's screams blended with his wife's, creating a terrible sound. There was little he could do to help, for he was chained to the wall. Quasimodo was tied to a rack. His limbs were being slowly stretched by a crank attached to it.

"Let's see if we can straighten out that hump of yours, boy!" the guard sneered as Quasimodo cried in pain. Meanwhile, several guards ganged up on Clopin, beating him senseless with clubs. Coming from behind, Colette slashed at the guards with her sword. Their blood was the brightest red, gushing out onto the floor.

"What the-?" Clopin asked in disbelief

"HEY!" shouted the guards.

The guard torturing Quasimodo unsheathed his sword and struck Colette's blade. Skillfully, she dodged his blows and swung at him hard.

"Girls aren't supposed to sword fight!" the guard bellowed.

"They're not, eh?" Colette snarled. He swung at her head, but Colette ducked and slashed at his knees. As he fell, she beheaded him in one swift motion.

Clopin looked impressed, shocked, and fearful as he watched Colette swing the sword.

"Take the keys and get everyone out!" Colette ordered, tossing them to Clopin. He caught them with ease, heading to Phoebus. Abandoning Esmeralda, Boris came at Colette with the whip. Taking out his sword, he used both his weapons to his advantage. He was far better than her, and soon he knocked the sword out of her hands. She went to retrieve it, but he wrapped the whip around her ankle and pulled. She fell on the ground hard, wincing in pain.

"Take THAT!" Boris cried, whipping her as she tried to grab her sword. Just as Clopin freed everyone, he jumped onto Boris's back, putting him in a choke hold. Boris then slammed himself against the wall, causing Clopin to slump to the ground.

"Au revoir!" Boris cried, advancing on Colette. But before he could drive the blade in her stomach, Esmeralda took Colette's sword and stabbed him from behind. His sword fell to the floor with a loud CLANG! Sliding the blade out of him, Esmeralda let him sink to the floor and then flipped him on his back.

"That was for Colette!" she said as if that justified the wound he had sustained. His mouth opened and closed, no words coming out. Without warning, she then kicked him in the crotch with all her strength.

"OWW!" Boris howled.

"That was for Brielle!"

Then, she slit his throat.

"That was for my unborn child!" she said venomously.

Boris was bleeding more profusely now. He tried to curse at her, but the blood gurgled out his throat like a waterfall. With a final gasp, his eyes clouded over as the life was drained out of them.

"What do we do now?" Phoebus asked weakly, staring at Boris's body."

We've got to save Brielle! Claude took her and there's no telling what he'll do!" Colette exclaimed, taking Boris's sword from the floor. It was covered in his own blood and she wiped it on her skirt.

"After seeing how he destroyed the Court, nothing fazes me," Clopin said.

"So when are we going to defeat Claude?" Quasimodo asked.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Colette asked, looking confused.

"We're obviously going to defeat him together!" Esmeralda declared.

"No! I need to do this on my own! You need to get out of here. Besides, you'll be killed!" Colette pointed out.

"I'd happily die for Brielle!" Quasi said indignantly.

"Us too!" chorused Clopin, Phoebus, and Esmeralda.

"You can't come!" Colette said.

"Look, I know you want to help, and I'm really grateful," she said as they glared at her, "but Claude's my brother. I know him the best out of any of you. Free the others and then stay behind me until we get to the main level!"

"You sure you can manage this on your own?" Phoebus asked.

"I think so. But I'm willing to sacrifice myself if it means getting you all out alive," Colette confessed. Approving of her decision, they quickly gave Colette a hug and exited room.

* * *

The gypsies looked relieved as Clopin unlocked them out of their cells.

"Be quiet everyone!" Colette ordered. They silently ran the length of the corridor and up the stairs. Several gypsies gasped in awe as they entered the main hallway of the Palace of Justice. The flagstone floor felt smooth under their callused feet, and a vast marble staircase led to the upper floors.

"Now go and don't linger! Follow Quasimodo to Notre Dame and claim sanctuary! Brielle and I will meet you there," Colette whispered as they all slipped out the main door.

"But what about Djahli?" Esmeralda asked. Colette had nearly forgotten that Claude had ordered the goat to be butchered.

"Don't worry, I'll rescue him somehow," Colette promised.

Once the last gyspy had left, she let out a sigh of relief. Now that her friends were safe, she charged up the stairs to confront Claude one last time.

* * *

**A/N: Do you guys think I should kill Colette? PLEASE tell me what you think.. whether it affects the fate I've halfway decided for her I dunno. **


	18. A Puppet's Courage REVISED

**

* * *

A/N: Sadly, the old Chapter 18 didn't come out the way I wanted it. So I've deleted it and completely re-wrote it. And I don't want you thinking "No! Don't listen to up! It really was okay!" Because honestly, I think this is 100 percent better. It was originally going to be a seperate fanfic, but I loved it too much. I think it'll make the rest of LBF 2:TBT flow better. We're nearing the end of our story too! When you reach the 000000000's, listen to "What Have You Done" by Within Temptation. **

* * *

"Claude, I don't understand! Where are you taking me?" Brielle asked as she tried to free herself from the boy's grip.

"We're going to have some fun," he snickered, leading her into a bedroom. There was a large canopy bed and a fire cracking merrily in the hearth. Marble pedestals stood around the room, displaying glass vases. Outside the French doors led to a balcony. Brielle could see how a storm was brewing, causing Notre Dame's bells to gong threateningly.

"What kind of fun are you talking about Claude?" Brielle asked as he locked the door behind her.

"Are you that thick-headed, gypsy? Too much vanishing powder clogging your mind?" Claude sneered, grabbing Brielle's shoulders and pulling her in close.

"I've never used vanishing powder! What on earth are you talking about?" Brielle asked, extremely confused.

"I'm talking about _us_, Brielle, you and me. We belong together," Claude crooned, touching Brielle's cheek. She turned her head, refusing to look at him.

"Look at me!" he commanded, grabbing her jaw. His intense and gaze was overwhelming.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes were?" he asked, brushing a long finger under her tear duct.

"No," Brielle squeaked, "How could you love me? I'm married!"

"Like uncle, like nephew I suppose!" he laughed coldly.

"What do you mean 'like uncle'?" Brielle asked.

"Haven't you heard? When I was informed that my Uncle had a crush on one of your gypsy friends, I simply couldn't resist. The idea of lust to me was like a magnet, drawing me in until there was no means of escape. Then I realized that the only way to release myself from this magnet was to give it what it wanted."

Brielle was too stunned to respond. She had no clue what he was hinting at, nor did she want to know. Claude let go of her and began to walk towards the fireplace.

"It seems to me that our love is like this very fire," he said, gesturing to the flames. Brielle had the sudden urge to push him into it. But what if he overpowered her and threw her in instead? Suddenly, she began to hear him sing quietly _Like fire, hell fire, this fire in my skin! This burning, desire is turning me to sin! It's not my fault, I'm not to blame! It is that gypsy girl the witch who set this flame!_

"No, I didn't start the fire! I was in the jail cell the whole time!" Brielle said stupidly.

"Idiot girl!" Claude snarled, seizing her once more, "you're more dense that that oaf who used to be Captain of the Guard!"

"Phoebus is my friend!" Brielle said hotly.

"And if you really cared for your friends, you'd do it with me."

She fought hard not to gasp in shock.

"What makes you think I'd do that?" Brielle asked coolly.

"Because," he said calmly, wrapping an arm around her waist "I could arrange to have your friends escape. They'll never be jailed again, and they can live free."

She weighed in his offer. It sounded too good to be true. But he wasn't the most honest person in the world. He had set her up to make Colette look innocent. Had he done it out of love? Maybe he truly cared about his sister and only lied to protect her. Still, there wasn't any way to be sure.

"Alright. You may have me," she said, fighting to keep her voice steady.

"I knew you'd come along," Claude smiled. Still holding onto her, he pushed her into the wall and began to kiss her passionately. He did it so quickly he bumped into a marble pedestal. The vase atop it crashed onto the carpet. As he moved his hands all over, Brielle clawed at his back, trying to throw him off. However, he misinterpreted her body language and proceeded to intensify the groping.

"I think I've had enough," Brielle whispered, lowering her head down so his mouth grazed her hairline.

"You'll have enough when I say so," Claude said patiently.

"NO!" Brielle screamed.

"YES!" Claude cackled.

As he grabbed her face, Brielle sank her knee into his crotch. It was surprisingly stiff as he sunk to the ground in pain. She quickly ran for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, grabbing her by the ankles.

Brielle screamed as she fell to the ground. She could dully hear something thumping into the door. Deciding it was nothing, she continued to scream.

"Get off!" she commanded as he pinned her on her back. He spread out her wrists in an eagle-like fashion and sat on her midriff.

"Never," he said forcefully, leaning in for a kiss. At that moment, Brielle butted him on his nose just as the door crashed open.

"ARGH!" Claude cried, sliding off Brielle. She wriggled away from him just as he was picked up and pinned against the wall.

"Colette?" Brielle and Claude asked in unison.

"That's right, Claude. Who would expect the cowardly sibling to escape from the dungeon?" Colette simpered. Brielle noticed that Colette carried a sword. She pointed it under her brother's chin.

"How did you escape?" Brielle wondered aloud.

"My idiot brother left the keys on the ground. It was a matter of time for me to escape and free everyone else."

"But how the hell did you get in here? I locked the door!" Claude spluttered. Colette smiled and nodded at it. Brielle noticed how there was a huge hole in it. She tried hard not to giggle, for it looked like someone had traced Colette's frame on the wood and cut it out.

"So this is the thanks I get? After all I've done for you? This is how you repay me?" Claude asked, sounding equally angry and hurt.

"You haven't done anything for me. All my life I've been the puppet of you're little schemes. You've threatened and bullied me on innumerable occasions. You make me feel like nothing more than a pathetic waste! And I've had it! Everyone's favored you over me! I hate you for that Claude! And nothing you can say or do will ever change that."

**0000000000000000000 (Please listen to "What Have You Done" by Within Temptation. It really illustrates the conflict between Claude and Colette) 0000000000000000000**

She turned away from her brother and looked at Brielle.

"Go to Notre Dame and claim sanctuary. The rest of the Court is there. The Archdeacon will take care of you."

"Not without you!" Brielle insisted.

"I'll be alright," Colette promised.

"Do you really think so?" Claude laughed in disbelief. Colette shot her brother a furious glance, but looked timid at the same time.

"Of course. You're pinned in a corner at sword point. There's nothing you can do!" Colette said, shaking. He cocked his head slightly, smiling.

"Oh really?" he sneered. He glanced at a vase sitting beside him on pedestal and chucked it at his sister's face.

"COLETTE!" Brielle screamed as the girl crumpled to the ground.

"Now you're mine!" Claude cackled. He wrapped his arms around Brielle and began to kiss her neck.

"HAVE MERCY!" Brielle yelped. Colette stirred weakly on the ground, blood dripping down her face. Clutching the sword in her hand, she shakily got to her feet.

"Leave her alone, Claude," Colette ordered. He spun around, gazing at his sister in disbelief. Before he could question how she was still alive, Colette thrust the sword into his ribcage. He let out a shuddering gasp as the blade pierced his lungs. Blood slowly trickled down his chin.

"I'm not your puppet anymore, Claude. I'm the puppet master," Colette said evilly, watching the life trickle out of her brother's eyes. With a final gasp, his eyes clouded over as the last bit of life left them. Colette let him fall to the ground, not removing the sword from his chest.

"Colette?" Brielle asked hesitantly. Colette met her worried gaze and collapsed on the ground.

"COLETTE!" Brielle screamed, running to her side. Blood was seeping down her face like a waterfall. Her hands were trembling, and she noticed how her feet had scratches on them. _She must've cut herself when she stepped on the first vase Claude broke _Brielle thought.

"Brielle?" Colette moaned.

"Yes? What is it?" Brielle asked, trying hard not to cry.

"Go to Notre Dame. Stay there until the soldiers hold off," Colette muttered. Her eyes were closed now, and Brielle could see that they were merely bloody flaps of skin.

"Colette! You can't die!" Brielle pleaded, grabbing her hand. Sure, she had hated Colette. Even though she had set her up and made her feel pathetic, she helped everyone escape. Besides, who knew how further Claude would've gone if Colette hadn't stepped in?

"I'll help carry you," Brielle offered hopefully.

"No! I'll just be an extra burden. Anyway, you've still got to save Djahli from the butcher. I promised Esmeralda I'd save him, but I'm sure she'd understand that I'm dying."

"Colette! You can't leave!" Brielle sobbed.

"I'm sorry things couldn't have turned out for the better," Colette whispered.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes and stared at the mantle.

"Get me that wooden thing up there," she commanded, raising a finger. Obeying, Brielle delicately retrieved it. Horrified, she realized it was a crude carving of a gypsy at the gallows.

"Give it to Quasimodo. He'll know what it means." Brielle made to go, but Colette tugged on the back of her skirt.

"Tell Clopin I'm no longer a puppet," Colette whispered.

"What do you mean?" Brielle asked.

But Colette didn't respond. Her hand flopped pathetically onto the carpet.

"Colette?"

She didn't move. And even though it wasn't spoken aloud, Brielle knew that she was dead. Brielle stared at the carving with distaste. Despite it being extremely well done, it was quite morbid. She pulled the tiny lever and watched with horror as the gypsy fell through the trap door. _Why would Quasimodo want such a thing? _Brielle thought in disgust. She made to throw it in the fire but stopped. _Maybe Frollo had told him to carve it for someone_. Brielle gave a last look at Frollo's fallen niece and nephew and made to exit the room. But before she did so, she remembered what Fabiana had said before she died: _Protect your people, no matter the cost. And if you don't defeat the foe who chased us, then all will be lost._

Brielle now realized that meant Claude. Would the gypsies be safe now that he died? Was Colette included in the ominous prophecy? Brielle shook her head; she'd think about it later. Right now, her only concern was to save Djahli.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKED THIS MORE THAN THE OLD CHAPTER 18! For those who haven't read it, don't worry; you didn't miss out on much. **


	19. Finding Djahli

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T SPEAR ME! I know I haven't updated in over a month, but that's because I've been so busy with other stories, school, and I had a HUGE writer's block. I hated it. But I'm going to try my best. We're nearing the end of the story, but I dunno how many more chapters I'll have. Maybe 1 or 2. Or even 3!**

* * *

Brielle hurried out of the Palace of Justice, hoping not to be caught. The wind speed began to pick up as she walked down the streets. _Where could the butcher shop be? _she wondered to herself. She began to wander aimlessly, calling out for the little goat.

"DJAHLI! WHERE ARE YOU?"

* * *

Half an hour later, there was still no sign of him. Brielle leaned against a brick wall and sadly sank to the ground. Djahli had been Esmeralda's pet for as long as she could remember. _Maybe I should just go back to Notre Dame. Esmeralda would understand, right?_ Reassured, Brielle started to head to the cathedral. But something, whether it was her conscience or instinct, made her stop. She couldn't go back to Notre Dame now. After all, Esmeralda hadn't given up on Brielle when she was first taken in by the gypsies. With newfound confidence, Brielle turned around and continued to call for Djahli. She had barely been calling for ten minutes when she could hear a goat bleating loudly.

"Djahli!"

Brielle took off in the direction of the sound, her skirt billowing around her. At long last, she reached a grubby looking building entitled _L'atelier de Viande_** (A/N: It means "the meat store" in French. At least, that's what a free translation website said). **From the open wooden door, she could smell raw meat. She eased the door open further, hearing the tinkle of a bell.

"Hello?" Brielle whispered hesitantly. Meat hung from the ceiling tied from thick string. Wooden barrels were in corner. Brielle looked into it curiously, surprised to see a lot of salt in it as well as meat.

"What can I do for ya miss?" said a gravelly voice.

Brielle yelped loudly. Before her stood a very obese man. His white apron was covered in blood and greasy stains. His brown beard was soaked with sweat. His beady eyes glared at her with distaste.

"Um, you wouldn't happen to have a goat I could buy, would you?"

"I sure do! That new Judge Frollo had one of his soldiers give him to me. Wanted it to be killed."

"You didn't kill it yet, did you?" she gulped, her voice quavering.

"Nah, not yet. I just have to fatten him up a bit more," the butcher said nonchalantly.

"Could I see him?" Brielle asked. The butcher scratched his head. He eyed his bloody meat cleaver and then at the blonde gypsy before him.

"Alrigh' then."

He grunted and made his way to the back of the shop. After several minutes, he pulled Djahli into the room with a rope around his neck.

"Oh he's beautiful! I've never seen such a well-cared for goat!" Brielle simpered, tears streaming down her face. This was far from the truth. Sure, Djahli was beautiful, but that had clearly been neglected. It looked like he had lost some weight since Brielle saw him last. His fur was unkempt and she could see manure seeping out from underneath his hooves.

"That'll be 10 francs if you want him," the butcher stated.

"Huh?" Brielle asked, cocking her head like an innocent dog.

"He ain't free. That'll be 10 francs."

"But I don't have any money!" Brielle said simply, crossing her arms over her barely-there chest. The butcher let out a growl from his throat, tugging Djahli to the back of the shop again.

"Wait!" Brielle cried.

He turned around, cocking an eyebrow. Djahli blinked at them both, clearly hoping to escape. Brielle held out the gypsy-gallows figurine.

"If I give you this, can I have that goat?"

The butcher weighed her offer, staring at the carving with a greater interest. Brielle prayed silently that he'd take it. After all, wasn't a goat worth more then a dry piece of wood?

"Well, it's not everyday a charming young girl enters a meat shop. So why not?"

He held out the rope and Brielle handed him the figurine.

"Thanks," Brielle said, getting ready to leave. The butcher eagerly looked at the gallows set, pulling the lever. His face immediately went from happiness to anger as the gypsy fell through the platform.

"Hey! This is broken!" the butcher roared. Brielle tried hard not to roll her eyes. Was he really that dense? Surely he'd know how a gallows would operate.

"My mistake! I'll see you around!" Brielle said nervously.

"Where do you think you're going?" he challenged. Snorting like an angry bull, he charged at her and Djahli.

"AHHHHHHH!" Brielle cried as she took the rope leash off Esmeralda's pet. They took off to Notre Dame. The wind was increasing in speed and within minutes it started to rain. It was pouring similar to those scenes in movies where couples make out passionately. Before long Notre Dame came into sight.

"Open up!" she commanded, pounding her fist on the door. Djahli added to the racket by butting it with his horns. They didn't need to pound so desperately. For the butcher, who was quite some distance behind them, was walking in the opposite direction. Squinting, Brielle could barely make out a wooden figurine on the cobblestones. When she was sure the butcher was a safe distance away, she quickly went to retrieve it.

"Oh no," Brielle muttered.

The figurine had been smashed to pieces and was lying in a puddle. Gingerly, she picked what remained of it and headed back to the cathedral. Hesitantly, she opened the door. Hundreds of gypsies sat before her, huddling into small groups.

"Brielle?"

Quasimodo walked quickly toward her, hugging her hard. Djahli bleated eagerly, licking his leg.

"Sorry it took me so long," she apologized, stroking his hunchback.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes. But I've got something to tell you."

Before she could speak, Esmeralda came flying at her, giving her a bone-breaking hug.

"Thank God you're alright!"

"Esmeralda, I can't breathe!" Brielle gasped.

"Right, sorry," Esmeralda apologized, letting go.

"BEHH!!" said Djahli, blinking at his mistress. Esmeralda let out a cry of delight, picking up the goat.

"So where's Colette?" Esmeralda asked as Djahli nuzzled her neck.

"Yes, where is she?"

Brielle spun around, for Clopin and Phoebus had come over as well. Brielle sighed.

"She's dead."

* * *

**A/N: MUAHAHA! NASTY CLIFFHANGER! Yeah, my cousin e****XsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE**** is here this weekend, so I'm hanging out with her as well! Anyways, please review! **


	20. A Very Short Reunion

**A/N: Sorry for this extremely short chapter. I honestly don't see how much farther I can go with this story. There's only going to be one more chapter and then this story will be COMPLETE! I can't believe it. As thrilled as I am to end this story, I'm kind of sad. But the sadness is soon going to evaporate because once I'm done with most of my stories then I'll be able to start new ones! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Clopin looked as if he'd been slapped across the face.

"She's dead?" he asked.

Brielle nodded as everyone else stared in disbelief and grief.

"How did she die?" Quasi finally asked.

"Claude threw a glass vase at her face. And then she stabbed him," Brielle said. Deciding it would be best to lay it all out for them, she launched into the story, describing each depressing moment in vivid detail. To conclude her boring monologue that the authoress is kind enough not to put in, she handed the crushed figurine to Quasi.

"She wanted me to give this to you. But it got broken when I tried to get Djahli back," Brielle explained sadly.

"It's alright," Quasi soothed, pocketing it, "Frollo just had me carve it when I was younger. He told me it was for his nephew."

"But I still don't get why she wanted to tell you she wasn't a puppet anymore," Phoebus stated, looking at Clopin with confusion.

"Because she confessed to me once that she felt everyone was controlling what she was allowed to do. Of course, she never said that it was her brother behind it," Clopin clarified.

"It's a shame we lost Colette. But at least Claude's dead," Esmeralda pointed out. Everyone nodded. Now hopefully their gypsy terrorizing days would be over.


	21. Epilogue

**A/N: Holy crap. I can't believe the sequel is now finally over. I'll be able to work on publishing even more FanFics! Huzzah! Yet it's also sad about finally putting Brielle Badeau on my shelf. Who knows? Maybe I'll auction her in my auction story. But now ladies and gents (but mostly ladies) I give you the epilogue of LBF2: TBT**

* * *

_Five Years Later _

Brielle was casually sitting outside her tent in the Court of Miracles, Quasi by her side.

"Mommy, look what Auntie Esmeralda made for me!" exclaimed Brielle's four year old daughter. She twirled around in a small green dress that brought out the color of her eyes. Her blonde hair curled slightly behind her ears.

"You look lovely, Colette," Brielle said honestly, smiling warmly at her daughter.

"That dress makes you look fat," said a redheaded boy about seven years old.

"_You're _only mad because I got the green eyes of the family!" Colette said smugly.

"Emile! Quit arguing with your sister," Quasi commanded.

"Sorry," Emile mumbled, bowing his head in shame.

"Hello everyone!" said a cheerful voice. Looking up, the family saw Esmeralda walking towards them, holding the hand of a six year old boy. He looked just like his father, but his eyes seemed to have a foggy glaze. Being kicked so many times before being born had resulted in his blindness.

"Hi Apollo!" Emile said nonchalantly.

"Hello," Apollo said seriously. Despite his inability to see, he could hear so well that he appeared to be looking directly at Emile. It was almost creepy.

"You did a great job on Colette's dress," Brielle said earnestly to Esmeralda, hugging her.

"Thank you," she beamed.

"Where's Phoebus?" Quasimodo asked.

"He's coming with her in a minute," Esmeralda explained, sitting down beside them. No sooner had she spoke when Phoebus came into view, helping a two year old baby girl walk towards them.

"Hi Fabiana!" Colette cooed. Fabiana giggled happily but soon began to cry.

"I hate when they start teething," Phoebus grumbled, removing a goat carving from his belt and handing it to her. Fabiana squealed and started to suck on it "This carving of Djahli you gave us before she was born really helped us, Quasi.

"No trouble at all," Quasi assured. Djahli came into view, licking Emile on the cheek happily. He was quite good with the children.

"Can we have Clopin tell us a story?" Emile asked as he laughed.

"Yeah!" Apollo cheered.

"Alright," Esmeralda said good-naturedly. Looking over her shoulder, she shouted, "OI! CLOPIN!"

"What?" the disgruntled gypsy asked.

"Could you get your puppets and entertain the kids?"

Rolling his eyes good-naturedly, he approached the group of kids on the ground.

"Hello, kids!" Clopin squeaked, withdrawing a puppet from behind his back that looked identical to him. Everyone giggled except for Apollo. He simply stared off into space and looked dejected. Sensing this, Clopin knelt before him.

"Apollo? Whatever you do, don't smile!" Clopin said, still imitating the puppet. He started to tickle Apollo. Within seconds, the young boy started to laugh hysterically.

"But I didn't obey you Clopin!" Apollo grinned.

"Exactly," said Clopin. Gently, he allowed Apollo to feel the Puppet. Even though he couldn't see, at least he had the other senses.

"This is a story of the man, and the monster--" Clopin began.

"You've told that story about Frollo a hundred times!" Colette whined.

"Yeah! And you do a lot of singing and dancing in it too!" Emile complained.

"How about I tell you another story?" Clopin asked.

Fabiana gurgled spit, clapping happily. Djahli bleated good-naturedly.

"Does it involve Frollo?" Apollo asked.

"Not quite," Clopin said, tapping the young boy's nose mischievously. Without warning, he pulled out a puppet identical to Claude.

"I am Frollo's nephew! And I want to find the Court of Miracles!" Clopin cackled. Colette started crying, hiding herself behind Quasi's hump.

"Colette, what's wrong?" Phoebus asked.

"Claude scares me! He wants to find our home and he looks mean!" Colette whimpered.

"You don't have to worry, Colette. He isn't coming back any time soon," Brielle stated.

"He's not?"

The young girl looked uncertain but hopeful as she raised her tear-stained face.

"No. In fact, he got beat up so bad that he went bye-bye," Quasi said, picking her up and setting her on his lap.

"Really?" Colette exclaimed.

"Yes. His sister took it to him. She was tired of him being mean to her," Esmeralda said.

"I WONDER who Claude is like," Colette said slyly, staring at Emile.

"I'm not _that _mean!" Emile said defiantly.

"What was the name of Claude's sister?" Apollo asked.

"Her name was Colette. You're named after her," Brielle said, patting her daughter on the head.

"And Fabiana was also named after one of our old friends. She was also Quasi's grandmother," said Phoebus.

"That's amazing! Can I meet her? You know, your friend you named me after?" Colette asked. The group exchanged uneasy looks.

"Sure," said Brielle after some thought.

The group got to their feet and exited the Court. The sun was shinning brightly for a spring day. Birds twittered about and the fresh aroma of baked bread could be smelt for miles.

"Where is she?" Colette asked, looking around the tombstones. She seemed to think they were playing some form of hide-and-go-seek. "Ready or not, here I come!" she called, laughing giddily as Djahli chased her around.

"Perhaps its time we showed her," Quasi said, touching Brielle's arm comfortingly.

"Colette? She's right here," Brielle said, motioning to an intricate marble tombstone.

"You mean I'm named after a rock?" Colette whimpered.

"No," Brielle said, kneeling beside her daughter. "Colette died before you were ever born."

"Oh," Colette said, looking tearfully at the tombstone. Djahli nuzzled her comfortingly, offering the most sympathy he could.

"I can promise this though Colette," Clopin said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "she's watching over us all the time. And she'd be extremely proud of you."

"And as long as you believe that one day you'll meet her, you will. But that won't be for a very long time," Phoebus said.

"That's okay," Colette reasoned, "I don't think I'm ready to meet her yet anyways. But when I do, she's gonna be glad she met me!"

"She sure will, Colette," Brielle smiled. "She sure will."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe this is over. I'd like to dedicate it to all my reviewers. Their constructive criticism and fandom has inspired me to finish this story. Lastly, I dedicate this to Lily Hellsing because I've always neglected to spell her pen name correctly. Please review! **


End file.
